Juegos del destino
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: Ash se paso al lado oscuro: el equipo Rocket, y como miembro de este debe realizar una nueva misión de suma importancia en el gimnasio de ciudad Futaba. Lo que no sabe, es que cinco chicas de su pasado son sus líderes, y entre ellas está una muy especial
1. Nuevas Realidades

**Juegos del destino**

**Capítulo 1: Viejos recuerdos, nuevas realidades**

El cuartel del equipo Rocket era bastante grande. A pesar de sus diez pisos y su ubicación al lado de la costa, nadie de la isla parecía notarlo, por eso daba el extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad.

En la terraza del edificio, un chico que sobrepasa los veinte años veía el mar de forma melancólica. El cálido sol del atardecer le daba un extraño bronceado en su piel morena y un brillo especial a sus ojos almendrados, mientras la brisa marina jugaba con sus negros y desordenados cabellos. Llevaba un pantalón de color negro, con botas de color blanco y a su lado se encontraba una chaqueta negra con la letra R de color roja.

- Ash!!!-

El chico se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con una joven, más o menos de su edad, que corría hacia él. Su cabello era de color azul, igual que sus ojos que poseían un brillo inusual, que le recordaba a alguien; pero aún no sabía quién.

- Marina!!!- le dijo con cierto enfado- sabes que no puedes decir mi verdadero nombre aquí-

- lo siento- le mostró su lengua en forma de infantil como disculpa. Si, aún era una niña – pero Ash es un nombre muy bonito. Nunca me dijiste por que lo cambiaste-

- ni siquiera debí decirte mi nombre real – le contestó molesto, mientras esquivaba su mirada

- eso lo sabes muy bien – le respondió de forma traviesa , mientras se colgaba de su cuello – es porque estas loco por mi-

- tal vez, pero ahora no estoy seguro – le respondió el chico, mientras esquivaba el abrazo

- Ash… que sucede? Por que estas así? – le preguntó la chica con tristeza

- Alex!!!!!- una voz masculina los interrumpió.

Ambos chicos levantaron su vista, en la entrada de la terraza estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos café. En cierta manera era parecido a Ash, pero este último tenía un cuerpo más definido y en mejor estado.

-¿Qué quieres Dave? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?- reclamó marina

- lo siento, pero el jefe te llama – le informó a Ash

- esta bien, gracias – luego se dirigió a la – hablaremos después-

- pero Ash…- lo ultimó fue sólo un murmullo de parte de la muchacha, en busca de una respuesta

- nos vemos – se despidió con una sonrisa

Cuando parecía que ya estaba sola, una muchacha de cabellos rosados fue a molestar su calma. Se acercó a ella preocupada, su mirada estaba entristecida

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó la pelirrosa

- es Alex, lis –dijo en tono triste y preocupado

- ¿que pasa con él? –

- no lo sé - suspiró –en estos días a estado muy diferente. Esta distante y su mirada ya no es entusiasta, si no melancólica. Creo que me oculta algo, algo de su pasado…-

- sea lo que sea amiga, dudó que puedas hacer algo –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le cuestionó, aunque sabía la respuesta

- Alex siempre ha sido reservado con su vida, todas las preguntas relacionadas con ella las esquiva. Con mucha suerte se sabe que antes viajaba -

- tienes razón – respondió Marina. Al fin y al cabo sólo había descubierto algo más, su nombre real.

----

Caminaba por los pasillos de forma segura y a la vez intrigada. Sabía que los llamados de Giovanni eran sólo para dar las indicaciones de la próxima misión y él, reconocido como uno de sus mejores hombres, sólo realizaba las de mayor importancia.

-esto es bueno- pensó- hace tiempo que no tengo una misión importante.

Llegó a la oficina y entró sin escrúpulos, él no tenía miedo a nada. Dentro estaba Giovanni, con su persian y su mano derecha.

– Por fin has llegado Alex - dijo, mientras le ofrecía una silla

- si, disculpe el atraso - el chico se sentó

- bien, supongo que debes saber para que te he llamado - el moreno asintió - hay una nueva misión como incógnito. Es en shinnou, ciudad futaba. –

- Shinnou?-

- sí, como debes saber hay un nuevo gimnasio allí y se cree que una de las administradoras tiene el corazón del mar –

- esa cosa que permite manejar las mareas? –

- exacto - dijo Giovanni – sabes que con eso podríamos destruir para siempre al team aqua –

- si, lo se señor. Pero, cual es la persona que lo posee? –

- eso deberás descubrirlo tú, son 5 chicas que lo administran. ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

- claro, será fácil -

-bien, confío en ti -

----

El chico se dirigió a su pieza, para alistarse ya que en pocas horas partiría. Cuando entró en ella, vio a una chica de cabello azul que dormitaba plácidamente en la cama, que eran la que compartían. Se sintió ahogado con su presencia, decidió salir para poder calmarse. Volvió a la terraza, donde todas las estrellas mostraban su esplendor. Suspiró mientras posaba sus manos en sus bolsillos. Luego, de forma imprevista, un mar de recuerdos lo invadió…

Un moreno de 15 años corría al parecer sin ningún rumbo, por las calles de Mosdeep, una ciudad en Shinnou. Una piedra hizo que cayera en el barro, provocado por la reciente lluvia que azotaba la ciudad. Ya no aguantó más, y sólo por la ira que sentía comenzó a llorar. Su fiel amigo se acercó para consolarlo y abrazó sus rodillas, cuando lo vio su llanto se hizo mas profundo. _¿Cómo?…¿Cómo pude perder con él?..._No era más que un principiante y había evitado que Ash ganara las eliminatorias para la liga de Shinnou.

- Ash!!!- oyó las voces de dos personas, al girar se dio cuenta que era Hikari y Brock.

- ¿estas bien?- le dijo la chica. Lo primero que pensó que eso era bastante estúpido.

- ¿si estoy bien?¿si estoy bien?- le dijo con rabia- acabo de perder con ese tal Shinji, que es sólo un principiante y tu me preguntas si estoy bien??!!!

- no es para que te pongas así- repuso Brock

- déjenme en paz- el chico se marcho disgustado del lugar.

No había caminado más que unas cuadras cuando alguien vestido de negro pasó frente suyo con un mukkuru en sus brazos.

- devuélveme a mi pokémon!!!- gritó un muchacho de 10 años, su cabello era gris igual que sus ojos, ese color hacía resaltar su pálida piel.

- Shinji - murmuro Ash. Parecía que este había logrado capturar al ladrón y recuperar a su pokémon. Una idea vino a su cabeza, _venganza…_- pikachu!! Utiliza tu rayo y ataca a mukkuru

- ¿pika pi?- el inteligente pokémon sabía lo que su entrenador buscaba

- hazlo ahora!!! -

El pikachu atacó al ave, mientras su entrenador se había sorprendido por el ataque, soltándolo. Ash utilizó el momento y lo tomó del lugar, corrió con él.

- que diablos haces!!! - dijo confundido

- pikachu, paralízalo!! – El pokémon no se movió- ahora- nuevamente no hizo nada

- creo que no te hace caso – dijo de forma sarcástica Shinji – ahora sé porque gané tan fácilmente –

- pikachu!!!!!!!! -

- deja de insistir Ketchum, el no te hará caso. Ahora devuélveme a mi pokémon –le dijo con seguridad

- no lo sueltes!! – una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos. La misma muchacha vestida de negro que llevaba el mukkuru, se había repuesto – wising, utiliza gas!!!-

El pokémon utilizó su ataque y una nube negra cubrió todo el lugar, evitando la visibilidad. De repente la chica tomó su muñeca y lo tiró para salir del lugar, en un instante estaban lejos del chico, de sus amigos y de su tranquila vida para siempre.

- gracias - le dijo la chica de cabello azul, Ash pudo ver que tenía mas o menos su edad. La chica le ofreció su mano – me llamo marina, mucho gusto

- mucho gusto, me llamo A… - el chico dudó en decirle su verdadero nombre – Alex…Alex… Williams.

- pues gracias por ayudarme –

- de nada, pero creo que ya debo volver –

- estas hablando en serio?? -

- si, que hay…-

-Alex, es lógico. Ahora deben buscarte por haberme ayudado a robar el pokémon –

Ash no supo que hacer, el único camino era unirse al equipo Rocket.

Suspiro al recordar todo otra vez. Dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, era hora de partir…

**-----**

Acababa de llegar a Futaba, una ciudad que se encontraba en la costa. Grande fue su asombro al ver su cambio, había dejado de ser un pueblo para convertirse en una ciudad muy próspera. Sus calles estaban llenas de centros comerciales, cafeterías, cines y cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar, además que su muelle se encontraba repleto de barcos.

- vaya!- dijo con asombro el moreno- ha cambiado mucho, no lo crees – se dirigió a su pokémon

- Pikachu!! – el ratón respondió con entusiasmo

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia el gimnasio, cuando escucharon la voz aguda de una chica

- cuidado!!! -

Ash se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos castaños, que estaba a punto de caer encima de él con miles de paquetes. Con destreza logró esquivarlo, tomando parte de los paquetes. La chica llevaba una falda blanca y una chaqueta rosa, en la zona de la espalda había una flor, compuesta por un círculo y pétalos que parecían gotas de agua. Lo reconoció como el signo de las administradoras del gimnasio, concluyó que era una de ellas.

- uf!, gracias – dijo la chica, mientras acomodaba las cosas-

- no hay problema – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa – pero deberías tener más cuidado, puedes aplastar a cualquiera persona –

- si, tienes razón. Por cierto, me llamo May – le sonrío la chica – mucho gusto

- ma…may??????- pensó el chico con asombro junto a su pokémon.

Ahora que sabía quien era, una chica a la cual conocía desde hace años, decidió examinarla un poco más. Sus ojos azules no habían cambiado en nada, seguían teniendo tanta energía como siempre y su cabello castaño, seguían corto y con ese peinado casual. Pudo ver cuanto había crecido y sonrió para si mismo.

- soy Alex Williams, tu eres la hija de Norman de Hoenn , verdad?

- si, pero como lo sabes? – pregunto con cierta sorpresa

- pues tu padre es muy conocido, lo conocí cuando viaje por ahí -

- vaya, entonces eres un entrenador -

- si, pero ahora estoy tomando un receso - dijo, mientras la castaña dirigía su mirada hacia pikachu

- y este supongo que es tu pokémon, no? –

- sí, es un gran amigo – dijo mientras lo acariciaba – y todo esto es para tu gimnasio?? -

- si …- la chica asombrada dijo - pero como sabes eso???

- tu abrigo no te representa como tal???-

- ahh…sí , no me había fijado que lo llevaba – dijo avergonzada

- si quieres te puedo ayudar a llevar esto a tu gimnasio -

- claro, gracias – empiezan a caminar - Pero no soy la única en el gimnasio, somos 5 chicas en total -

- vaya!!, y nadie vino a ayudarte??? –

- es que cada una esta ocupada, además de dar batallas, el gimnasio es escuela para los niños de la ciudad, es centro de especializaciones para coordinadores y también se hacen espectáculos.-

- eso explica todo –

- si – le respondio con una sonrisa – bien! Llegamos -

El gimnasio se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, cuando Ash lo vio se dio cuenta porque se realizaban tantas actividades, abarcaba toda una cuadra. Se encontraba muy cerca del mar, como todo el centro de la ciudad; sus paredes principales eran sólo ventanales y en el techo había una figura de dragonaite que lo identificaba junto a su nombre.

-wau! – Dijo el chico con asombro – han hecho un gran trabajo

- pika… - dijo también el pokémon

- graci…. -

- MAY!!!!!!!!! - un voz femenina los interrumpió. El moreno vio como una chica de rasgos parecidos a May, pero un poco más adulta, se acercaba corriendo. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola, llevaba una falda roja y un chaqueta amarilla con el signo del gimnasio –

- ella es Melody – le explicó. Ash volvió a asombrarse – que sucede?

- es un entrenador, quiere retarnos –

- ay!!..., no…..- su tono parecía preocupado – y ayer agotamos la última medalla

- si quieren yo peleo – Melody, que no se había percatado de él, lo vio con asombro para luego cambiar a una mirada más coqueta

- y quien es él?? -

- no hay tiempo para eso Melody! - se dirige a Ash - de verdad lo harías???-

- claro! –

El sabía bien que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener la confianza de las chicas y cumplir con su misión. Se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio, su entrada era amplia y de color limonado. En el había un mostrador, que seguramente era utilizado como recepción en los actos que May le había nombrado. Pronto llegaron al lugar para combatir, era un lugar donde además de la cancha, se encontraban galerías y luces especiales para espectáculos.

Se encontraba en la zona de enfrentamiento, un chico de unos 16 años de cabellos grises y mirada fría. Se acercaron hacia él.

- bien chico, el será tu contrincante - dijo Melody

- no importa quien sea, ganaré de todas formas –

- eso lo veremos – la mirada de Ash se emocionó un poco – Alex Williams – le ofreció su mano

- Shinji – de forma altanera, dejó su mano en el aire –

_Shinji….Shinji!!...que tipo de lugar es este!!... _el joven parecía confundido_, como diablos se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse ahí!!! Todos su pasado ahí!!!!..._

- podrían dejarnos a solas??? - dijo el moreno a las chicas – estoy acostumbrado a pelear sólo

- pero Alex – dijo Melody

- esta bien- dijo la más pequeña

Las chicas salieron dejando a los dos contrincantes solos.

------

- pero…pero ….may!!!- dijo en reprobación Melody

- si el pelea solo hay que respetarlo, nos esta haciendo un favor –

- y tu crees que lo hará bien? –

- si, no se…..es algo muy extraño Mel…..confío en él….-

- si? -

- sí, hasta pienso que podríamos pedirle que se quede aquí, por esta semana. Por lo menos hasta que llegue nuestra líder –

- no es mala idea – la chica ladeó un poco su cabeza, en forma infantil – además que esta muy guapo –

- aahhh…. Mel!! No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sean los hombre??? – dijo con burla

- no hay nada malo en ello……y no me puedes negar que es lindo – dijo de forma soñadora y con ojos brillantes

- bueno, bueno….lo que sea. Pero lo dejamos aquí? –

- sí, sabes que ninguna de las cuatro sabe pelear bien. …….Y …….ya no nos quedan medallas –

- no hay otro camino, si no queremos que….-

Sintieron el sonido de la puerta, los dos hombre salieron del lugar. Por el aspecto de Shinji, Alex había ganado. De igual forma May quiso estar segura.

- y? ganaste –

- si – dijo en tono normal

- que bien, felicidades!! – de improvisto Mel se había lanzado hacia él para abrazarlo. May veía la escena con clara vergüenza ajena

- bien….ehhh….Mel…te molestaría soltarlo – dijo may

- ah!!! – Dijo con un asombro actuado – claro!! Lo siento, fue inevitable –

- mmm…si….-

- Alex? Antes me habías dicho que estabas en un receso, verdad?-

- si – sabía perfectamente que camino tenia la conversación

- bien, ehhh….y tienes donde quedarte?-

- no, acabó de llegar hoy –

- ohh….bueno, nosotras queríamos hacerte una propuesta –

- mm? –

- bueno, es mas un trato. Nosotras te podemos alojar aquí si tú cuidas el gimnasio por una semana –

- vaya!! Y ustedes? –

- no somos buenas en combate –

- en ese caso, acepto –

- de verdad?...gracias!! – dijeron las chicas al unísono

_Esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé…_

Dentro de la semana Ash conoció a otras dos chicas, eran Duplica y Hikari. Poco le preocupaba que fueran personas de su pasado, si no lo reconocían.

Además de cuidar las batallas, sin perder ninguna, el moreno se dedicó a ganarse la confianza de cada chica, lo que no le costó nada por su carisma. Al final de su semana, las administradoras decidieron hacer una fiesta donde fue invitada toda la ciudad (claro que fueron las personas mas jóvenes), ocupando el campo de batalla como lugar.

Se miró en el espejo en un impulso de vanidad y se encontró sonriendo para si mismo. Sabía perfectamente que era un ser apetecido por el sexo opuesto, más de una vez en alguna misión o en la misma base, alguna chica le había pedido salir con él. Pero él sólo las tomaba como una aventura, producto de su trabajo. Nuevamente vio su reflejo, la camisa blanca de rayas negras quedaba perfecta en su torso, mostrando en cada movimiento la musculatura obtenida en sus años de agente; y sus jeans junto con la zapatillas daban el toque final para una tenida común, pero atractiva. Con sus dedos trató de ordenar su melena, propósito imposible con esos cabellos tan rebeldes como su personalidad.

-estoy bien, pikachu? –

- pika! – le respondió su fiel amigo

- entonces vamos! –

Eran la una de la madrugada y Ash bajó con su pokémon. El sonido de la música llegaba hasta la entrada, donde aún entraban jóvenes de la ciudad. El moreno entró al lugar, caminando con las manos en el bolsillo y su compañero en su hombro derecho. Más de alguna joven se dio vuelta para ver su figura y sus facciones elegantes, ya que lo demás se perdía con las luces y la oscuridad del lugar. Se dirigió donde se encontraban May y Mel, que conversaban con unas chicas de la ciudad.

-hola –

- wau!! Alex!! Te ves increíble!! – dijo Melody con emoción y fogosidad

- si, te ves bien.- dijo tranquila May – chicas, él es Alex. Nuestro actual líder. – las muchachas lo saludaron de forma amistosa y provocativa.

- mucho gusto – dijo, mientras una chica rubia se acercaba hacia él

- te gustaría bailar – dijo con mirada coqueta

- si, por que no. Pueden cuidar a pikachu? – y sin esperar respuesta Alex se fue sonriente con la joven de cabellos dorados. May y Melody se quedaron viendo la situación.

- no es justo, yo lo iba a invitar primero!!! – dijo indignada Melody, mas aun cuando veía a Alex riendo mientras bailaba

- bueno, tu no aprovechaste la oportunidad. Y si quieres bailar con él, creo que deberás hacer la fila – dijo May en forma divertida – fíjate bien como las chicas lo miran –

- tu no quieres bailar con él, verdad?? –

- no, no me llama la atención – dijo tranquila May – sería como bailar con Max-

- no entiendo porque sientes como si fuera tu hermano –

- ni tampoco yo –

Ash siguió divertido bailando con toda chica que se lo pedía, no le importaba las miradas de indignación y de furia que furtivamente recibía por parte de otros hombres presentes. El tiempo pasó volando, cuando Ash vio su reloj eran las tres de la madrugada, la hora para iniciar su primera expedición por las habitaciones de sus compañeras de casa. Se dirigió a la salida, cuando sintió el peso de su pokémon en el hombro, dio una última mirada a la fiesta y comprobó que cada chica estaba en lo suyo. Caminó hacia las escaleras, para dirigirse a los dormitorios. Cuando llegó a arriba decidió comenzar con la habitación de May, sacó una pequeña linterna que tenía en el bolsillo derecho de su jeans y la encendió.

Con extremo cuidado giró la perilla del cuarto y entró dejando la puerta abierta, la luz de la luna envolvía el sitio dando un clímax de misterio y calma. Empezó a buscar entre los cajones cuando encontró una caja de madera, está le llamó la atención por su el gran mérito que había hecho para esconderlo. Comenzó lentamente a abrirla…

-que haces aquí? –

Una voz fría y cortante provenía de la entrada. Ash supo al instante que se trataba de una mujer, necesitaba controlar su reciente nerviosismo y ocupar sus dotes de conquista. Se dio vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa, la que cambió en un segundo a una sonrisa de asombro. La chica que estaba frente de él lo había impresionado, algo que Ash no conocía. Sus piernas largas eran delineadas sensualmente por la luna y los pescadores que llevaba, mientras que su cintura junto a su torso, recibían el mismo efecto. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola y sus ojos brillaban con desconfianza y algo de temor, pero su postura era muy segura. Difícil era saber que pensaba. La mochila que se encontraba a su derecha, daba la impresión de que había llegado recientemente de un viaje agotador.

Por fin Ash se controló, apagando la linterna y escondiendo a pikachu.

- Vaya, pero que linda chica me he encontrado -

- que haces aquí? - su voz y mirada no había cambiado en nada

- ya te lo dije – el chico se acercó lentamente hacia ella, vio que parecía tener su edad – te estaba buscando a ti bonita –

- Deja tu galantería barata niño – ni siquiera había retrocedido un paso, parecía que había perdido la paciencia- QUE HACES AQUÍ!!! – Ash se preocupó, acaso era de piedra que no le afectaba ninguna frase???

- yo lo envié para acá – una voz conocida llego como salvación, era May

- May?? – Dijo la extraña chica – no pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto, como fijarte en este – dijo despectivamente. _Este….ESTE!!!!!!... Quien rayos se cree para tratarme así????!!!!_ Ash estaba molestó y decidió desahogarse.

- claro! COMO SI TU FUERAS TAN BONITA!!– dijo de forma irónica el muchacho

- pues creo que para ti si lo soy, NO PUEDES CONTROLAS TUS HORMONAS NIÑO??!!- dijo mientras se acercaba al chico, con ira

- vamos, cálmense, cálmense….- May los separó

– may, de verdad lo enviaste??? Estaba hurgando en tus cosas – Más calmada

- si, no te preocupes –

- pues yo no elegiría a alguien como él, para que sea mi novio –

- no es mi novio- dijo May

- uf!! Que bueno, ya me había asustado. Un chico tan inmaduro como él no podría estar contigo-

_Inmaduro….inmaduro???!!!!_

- NO SOY NINGUN INMADURO!!!! -

- PUES NO SE NOTA!!!!!!! –

-cálmense, cálmense – May volvió a separarlos

- si, tienes razón. No se que hago aquí hablando con un estúpido niño como él – dirigió su mirada a May, Ash notó que se suavizo – y Gary???- _Gary???...eso explica mucho…_

- ha estado bien, ha llamado preguntando por ti todos estos días-

- de verdad!!!!- dijo la chica con emoción

- si, dijo que vendría dentro de esta semana –

- genial!! – La ira se había esfumado, para dar paso a un felicidad espontánea – entonces debo ir a dormir

- no te quedarás a la fiesta??? – dijo la castaña

- no May, prefiero dormir. Estoy muy cansada –

- bien. Alex, bajemos?? –

- si, vamos – May bajo primero y cuando él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, la voz de la chica lo detuvo…

- Alex!! – El moreno levantó su mirada – si buscabas algo con su permiso, no entiendo porque lo hacías en la oscuridad. Ten cuidado – dijo en tono amenazante

Lo último lo perturbó un poco. No iba a ser tan fácil con ella vigilándolo. Cuando por fin bajo y pikachu lo alcanzó, vio que may lo esperaba en la puerta.

- Alex, lamento la actuación de..-

-no, no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa

- bueno, ella se llam…-

- tampoco es necesario que lo digas – dijo el chico – mejor entremos

Perpleja May le siguió, mientras que Ash sólo quería olvidar el mal rato y olvidar lo que había sentido.

Ya era de día en la linda ciudad de futaba, las personas ya estaban en sus trabajos e iniciando sus labores diarias. Una realidad diferente para Ash, este permanecía dormido profundamente luego de una fiesta que había durado más de lo previsto. Lo que no sabía es que al costado de su cama, una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdemar lo miraba impaciente. Aun con su pijama puesto, se había dedicado a levantar a todas sus compañeras y ahora sólo le faltaba ese _niño….estúpido niño con aires de galán…_.

- levántate – dijo con la voz fuerte, mientras movía el bulto que había debajo de las sábanas – levántate niño-

- mmm…mamá…aún es temprano- respondió en un susurro el chico

- LEVANTATE!!!!! – en verdad, su fuerte no era la paciencia

- mmm…mamá…..que gruñona estás, te estas poniendo vieja….- dijo somnolientamente

_Mamá……gruñona!!!!...VIEJA!!!!!!!!. _La chica se dirigió al baño personal de Alex con los puños apretados, mientras repetía las palabras que pensaba a regañadientes. Salió con una gran fuente de agua.

- no quieres despertar?, no quieres despertar???!!!!...PUES ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!!! -

El pobre de Ash sintió el frío líquido en su cuerpo, por lo que despertó en seguida. Cuando abrió los ojos la chica ya no estaba, pero sabía perfectamente que había estado ahí riéndose de su situación. _Niña inmadura, fea y estúpida…._

Sólo por querer estar en su contra, Ash se volvió a acostar aún sabiendo que podría resfriarse.

- estas bien – May estaba a en la puerta de su habitación, manteniendo la risa con poca eficacia

- si, gracias. Pero no se como ustedes están bien con alguien así –

- no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. Misty es así – y con eso, May siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

_Misty…MISTY!!!! ….._en una reacción involuntaria el chico levanto su torso desnudo. Podía sentir claramente la palpitación rápida e intensa de su corazón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!

Wenu, este es primer gran fic!!!!

No es el primero que escribo, pero si es el primero que escribo en este formato….

Espero que les guste y ya saben, dejen sus review!!!!

Nos vemos luego con el segundo capitulo

Adios )


	2. Reencuentros Inesperados

**Juegos del destino**

_Info. Adicional:_

_Ash (o Alex): 21 años_

_Misty: 21 años_

_May: 19 años_

_Drew: 19 años_

_Hikari: 17 años_

_Dúplica: 21 años_

_Melody: 22 años_

**Capítulo 2: reencuentros inesperados**

Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones del equipo Rocket, se detuvo al sentir un golpe en la puerta de su nuevo amigo. Se asomó desde la entrada con cautela, para saber lo que ocurría. Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba sobre su cama un joven de 16 años con la mirada pérdida y entristecida. Su desordenado cabello azabache, escondía parte de sus mejillas humedecidas por las recientes lágrimas, las que secó rápidamente cuando advirtió la presencia de su compañero. Sobre sus piernas, una criatura amarilla lo miraba con preocupación.

- que pasa? – dijo en tono animado, para alegrar al muchacho – mmm?- bajo su mirada a un objeto que se encontraban cerca de la puerta y que era el responsables del sonido anterior. – y esto? - lo cogió, era un pañuelo de color rosa, lo adornaba un circulo rojo y rayos amarillos. En el, estaba envuelto un anzuelo con la forma de una chica pelirroja.

- ella… ella tiene la culpa de todo… - dijo desanimado el chico, mientras su mirada volvía a bajar.

- quien? Esta muñeca tan bonita?? – la giró para ver su cara. Esta le guiñaba un ojo, mientras levantaba su dedo índice en señal de indicación. Era tan linda como graciosa.

- ella!! ELLA!!!!! – convirtió su tristeza en ira – NUNCA DEBIO ALEJARSE DE MI!!!! HABRIA EVITADO TODO ESTO!!! AHORA ESTARIAMOS VIAJANDO JUNTOS OTRA VEZ!!!!! – dijo con agresividad

- de que estas hablando? – dijo Dave.

- yo…yo no debería estar aquí – su voz empezaba temblar, bajo su cabeza otra vez. Parecía no escucharlo – ahora debería estar viajando para cumplir mi sueño…-

- Ash, las cosas suelen suceder por algo. No puedes dejarle la culpa a Misty -

Pronto los chicos se habían convertidos en grandes amigos, dado que tenían la misma edad y un carácter parecido solían entenderse perfectamente. Y por eso Ash le había contado parte de su historia.

- tu no la conoces, ella debió estar conmigo en ese momento – su voz temblaba más, mientras se acentuaba su dolor

- lo único que sé, es que tu estas siendo muy injusto, la culpa es tuya. –

- claro que no… -

- reconócelo Ash! Tú debiste ir a buscarla, debiste seguirla, debiste esperarla!!! –

- no se de que estas hablando –

- no se de que hablas – dijo en tono irónico el chico – nunca admitiste lo que sentías –

- YO NO SIENTO NADA!! – dijo sonrojándose.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en el lugar. Dave se acercó para entregarle sus dos recuerdos más preciados. El moreno los miró, para luego rechazarlo.

- llévatelos, no los necesito. No quiero saber de ella nunca más –

- algún día te arrepentirás de esto –

- no, yo no la quiero, de hecho…….nunca la quise – el comentario fue doloroso, pero estaba seguro que sería el último que sentiría hacia esa chica…

_No la quiero..._ su corazón seguía latiendo violentamente. El chico de ojos almendrados podía sentir la ira hacia si mismo. Si ella no era nada, si nunca había sido algo para él, como podía estar tan nervioso y ansioso? ¿¿Como no podía controlar los sentimientos confusos que estaba experimentando??

- maldición!! -

- pi? – el pokémon estaba recién despertando

- es Misty pikachu, la chica de ayer es Misty!! – dijo con alteración, mientras caminaba hacia su baño

- pikachu pi??!! – exclamó con asombro el ratón

--------

Mordió sus labios en reprobación, justo cuando parecía que podría hacer un desayuno comestible su nuevo compañero lo había arruinado todo. Las tostadas se habían quemado totalmente, al café se había salpicado de tanto hervir y los huevos estaban prácticamente calcinados.

Suspiro, y con desgano llevó el horrible resultado al tarro de basura. Las risas de sus amigas bajando por las escaleras llamó su atención, estas quedaban cerca de la cocina.

- ¿lo viste May? – dijo Hikari, mientras reía

- sí, no sabes la cara que tenía el pobre – le respondió con el mismo tono burlón

- pobre?? – dijo la pelirroja, mientras acentuaba la palabra – ja! Eso le pasa por holgazán-

- Misty – dijo Melody con lástima – tampoco era para que lo trataras así-

- pues se lo merecía –

- y que hay de desayuno?? – preguntó hambrienta Dúplica

- nada – Todas las chicas la vieron de forma interrogativa – que?! No me miren así, la culpa la tuvo él –

- no puedo creer que lleves dos años aprendiendo a cocinar con Brock, y aun no aprendas – dijo Dúplica en reprobación

- no es verdad!! La culpa la tuvo él!!!-

- si, claro – dijo irónica Hikari

- chicas, de verdad que… -

- pikachu pi!!! – un pokémon amarillo, de largas orejas y mejillas sonrosadas se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja, en muestra de mucho cariño

- y este pequeño? – al principio lo vio con confusión, pero luego en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa llena de ternura, le recordaba a un antiguo pikachu…

- es de Alex – dijo Hikari, que ahora preparaba el desayuno junto con May

- de verdad?? Esta cosa tan linda puede ser de alguien como él?? – Misty seguía acariciándolo

- no puedes negar que su entrenador también lo es – dijo Melody en un susurro a Misty. El mencionado bajaba ahora las escaleras y la chica de ojos verde agua, no pudo evitar su curiosidad. Sus piernas eran bien formadas, notándose su gran habilidad por los deportes de carreras; su torso se marcaba perfectamente en la musculosa blanca que llevaba, junto con sus hombros anchos; y su cuello tan largo, daba el deseo de reposar el rostro en él. Al llegar a sus labios, que marcaban una sonrisa burlona y sensual, se dirigió enseguida a sus ojos almendrados y penetrantes, que la miraban con una ceja arqueada.

- no era yo quien no podía controlarme?? – dijo el chico en tono burlón. Provocando la risa de sus amigas y un sonrojo en su pálida piel. – No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a esto – acarició su cabellera negra, que aun permanecía húmeda por el impulso de Misty, con arrogancia voluntaria. La chica, más enojada por su último acto y por el estúpido tono carmesí que tomaron sus mejillas, abrió la boca para refutarle pero Hikari la detuvo.

- listo!! A comer!!! – anunció ella.

Se dirigieron hacia la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Misty con sus ojos cerrados y enojados. Mientras que el moreno la seguía atrás, viéndola con melancolía e ira, por los sentimientos que le provocaba. Se sentaron en la mesa, quedando Alex frente a su antigua amiga.

- luego de desayunar, podremos volver a dormir Mist? – dijo en forma suplicante Melody

- conocen las reglas, luego de alguna fiesta deben levantarse temprano para limpiar y ordenar. Después hagan lo que quieran – dijo en tono autoritario la joven. Propio de su labor como líder de todo ese lugar. – además se les olvidan que esta semana es la clínica de coordinadores -

- clighnighgcag??- preguntó el moreno, mientras comía. Misty lo vio con odio.

- se me había olvidado – exclamó May, un poco alterada – debemos hacer muchas cosas Hikari-

- lo sé, no me lo digas –

- alguien me va a decir que es eso?? - preguntó nuevamente Alex

- se contesta cuando se pregunta como persona, no como animal – le dijo la pelirroja

- animal? –

- es lo que pareces cuando comes –

- pues no era lo que creías cuando estaba bajando por la escalera – dijo en tono pretencioso. La chica volvió a sonrojarse

- yo solo…yo solo…no te importa!! – inclino su cara sonrojada hacia el costado, mientras cerraba sus ojos con molestia.

- no tienes respuesta, verdad?? – preguntó el moreno

- si la tengo – dijo la pelinaranja

- cual es? –

- no te importa –

- es porque no tienes – cerró sus ojos, con esa vieja e infantil sensación grata, de haber vencido a su compañera

- NO ES CIERTO!! - el carácter del chico estaba exasperando a Misty

- vamos chicos, tranquilos – May llegó para clamar los ánimos – la clínica Alex es un tipo de…-

- seminario – interrumpió Hikari – para los coordinadores. Se les enseña nuevas técnicas que pueden utilizar en las competencias o perfeccionar –

- y, Misty y yo, nos dedicamos a enseñarles sobre técnicas de ataque – dijo Melody – y creo que tu también podrías ayudar – su voz se tornó amistosa

- Es verdad Alex!! Podrías quedarte un tiempo más – comento Duplica - claro, si quieres….es decir…. tú te ibas a ir en esta semana –

- bueno es verdad, pero no tengo problema en quedarme un poco más –

- descuida, estamos bien – dijo Misty en tono cortante – ya llegué y puedo hacerme cargo de esto sola –

- no lo creo así Mist – la chica castaña la miraba con preocupación – ya se van a iniciar tus clases en la universidad y tercer año es mucho más difícil –

- es verdad, además ahora las ligas son en pareja – dijo Dúplica.

- pareja?! – la noticia sorprendió a la chica

- si. Nos llegó un comunicado de la liga – señaló la peliverde – desde ahora se necesita tener a dos líderes –

- pues….le pido a Gary que me ayude – dijo con decisión, por ningún motivo quería que ese joven altanero se quedara allí

- pero Gary siempre está muy ocupado, con sus investigaciones – refutó Melody

- entonces no hay más que decir, Alex se queda – señaló Hikari, mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada

- como quieran – dijo molesta la colorina, mientras tomaba lo que quedaba en su taza en un sorbo – permiso – se levantó de su silla

- eh….Misty? –

- que pasa? – la chica se volvió. May señaló a Alex con su cabeza – ah!, cierto – desanimada sacó de un mueble cercano un obsequio – toma – se lo lanzó al único hombre en la mesa

- y esto? Que es? – el moreno empezó a abrirlo con cuidado. Dentro de él había una chaqueta de color rojo con el signo del gimnasio, miró a sus amigas con extrañeza.

- bienvenido al gimnasio, como miembro oficial Alex – dijo Melody con sincera alegría

- ya eres uno mas de nosotras – dijo May

- lamentablemente… - dijo Misty– las chicas creen que eres un gran aporte para este lugar, pero para mí sigues en práctica – se dirigió hacia sus amigas – Ahora vayan a vestirse, hay mucho que hacer – con esto último, se retiró de la vista de todos.

--------

Cuando bajó el chico ya estaba esperándola en la cancha de batallas. Llevaba unos jeans, con una remera negra y encima su chaqueta nueva. Que quedaba perfecto en él.

Al notar su presencia, el chico se giró para encontrarse a Misty con unos jeans de color claro, una remera celeste y su chaqueta azul (que la identificaba) sin cerrar. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete, de donde caían mechones cobrizos de manera alocada. Igual que su personalidad.

- bien, me alegro que seas rápido por lo menos en vestirte - su tono aún seguía cortante – las chicas te han enseñado los otros lugares que poseemos?? -

- no, no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para eso –

- bueno, entonces te lo enseño ahora – inició sus pasos hasta la puerta, Alex aún seguía en el centro. – que haces? Muévete! – dijo en forma poca amistosa.

Se dirigieron a un lugar cercano al campo, notó que era tan grande como el anterior. Se encontraban en las galerías del público y en el centro, había un gran escenario, que contaba con las luces necesarias para un espectáculo.

- este es el lugar donde se realizan las presentaciones de coordinadores y también lo utilizamos para las presentaciones de Duplica con Ditto. –

- es muy grande –

- pikaaa…. – dijo le pokémon para mostrar su admiración

- y esos puestos? – el trigueño indicó unos lugares frente al escenario

- son para los jueces. También lo facilitamos para competencias oficiales. Sigamos? –

Se encaminaron hacia otro lugar que era idéntico a la cancha de batallas.

- este es nuestro nuevo campo de batalla. Es para ambientar distintos sitios para combatir – en una pared del sitio, había lo que parecía un control. Allí habían distintas opciones, según el tipo de lugar que se quería – esto lo vamos ha utilizar para las clases y para las nuevas batallas -

- clases? –

- si, para los niños de la ciudad que aún no inician su viaje pero ya tienen pokémon –

- y los pokémon de ustedes donde descansan? –

- en la guardería de un amigo que es criador – la chica se dirigió hacia la salida – pero no todos van están ahí. Los míos se encuentran aquí en el gimnasio, con otros pokémon de agua – Estaban caminando por un pasillo

- que? Hay otro lugar aquí?! –

- si – respondió con sencillez la pelinaranja. Estaban entrando a otro lugar – éste –

Cuando Ash lo vio, observó la gran semejanza que tenía con el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. En el, habían galerías para las personas y en el centro, una piscina rectangular, con una alta tarima.

- este es mi lugar favorito – luego de esto, silbó en modo de saludo. De la piscina salieron todos los pokémon que el chico recordaba, más otros nuevos. Luego, el lugar fue envuelto por una cálida luz azul y una suave brisa proveniente del centro. Un Lugia de color plateado salió de las profundidades elevando una gran cantidad de agua, bañando a los dos jóvenes. Este se inclinó hacia su entrenadora, juntando sus grandes labios con su mejilla. La chica recibió de manera afectuosa el saludo, acariciando parte de su cabeza. Ash permanecía paralizado.

- qu-que?...co- como?...cuando?!- titubeó sorprendido

- pi…pika! –

- como lo conseguiste? – el asombro se convirtió de forma rápida, en curiosidad

- lo encontré como huevo – se dirigió hacia el pokémon – Lugia ellos son Alex y Pikachu – la criatura cerró sus ojos de forma amistosa para saludarlos

- hola – dijo el chico, acariciando su cabeza.

- creo que le simpatizas – con ese comentario, Misty observó como en el rostro del moreno se dibujaba una sonrisa – pero eso no significa que me simpatices a mí –

- creo que en unos cuantos días esa opinión va a cambiar – aseguró

- no lo creo –

- todos tus pokémon están aquí? – preguntó para cambiar de tema, la chica asintió con su cabeza – no llevas a tus viajes? – la chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza

- están en la piscina – asintió. Alex se acercó a una mueble, que contenía una pokébola ocupada.

- pero este no está adentro – la chica miró con curiosidad a que se refería. El joven estaba levantando su mano para llamar al pokémon

- no!...espera!! – antes de la advertencia, un rayo dirigido hacia la piscina se materializó en un pato de color amarillo…

- psyduck! – dijo la chica

- psy!!! Psy!!!! – la graciosa criatura movía sus alas para poder nadar, mostraba su miedo a través de sus fuertes gritos. Alex en seguida saltó hacia la piscina, donde lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la orilla. En el lugar, Misty y Pikachu los esperaban, ella arrodillada con suma vergüenza y enfado. Recibió al pokémon entre sus brazos, él aún temblaba por el susto anterior.

- pato estúpido – dijo entre regañadientes. A pesar de su enojo, sus brazos lo arropaban con cariño. Ash no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, ella seguía siendo su misma amiga de hace 6 años. Sintió como todos esos sentimientos de ira, iban siendo reemplazados por melancolía y alegría. La pelinaranja advirtió como la miraba.

- y a ti que te pasa? – dijo con cierta brusquedad. El chico buscó la primera excusa que se imaginó.

- por lo menos podrías darme las gracias –

- ah…..lo siento – Dijo la chica sonrojada. Ese gesto lo sorprendió – gracias … -

- no te preocupes, no hay de que – contestó mientras sonreía. Con su cabeza, señaló al pato – Acaso no sabe nadar? – aunque sabía la respuesta, tenía que actuar como lo exigía su … profesión.

- no, lo atrapé así – dijo desanimada – aunque he intentado con otros amigos enseñarle, pero no hay caso –

- lo atrapaste en donde? –

- bueno, en verdad se lo regalaron a un amigo en un viaje. Y como yo sólo utilizo pokémon de agua, me lo regaló a mí –

- tu viajabas? –

- si, ha tenido dos viajes grandes en mi vida –

- 2 VIAJES!! – dijo sorprendido el chico. La chica lo miró con extrañeza, mientras él en su interior maldecía su forma impulsiva cuando se encontraba cerca. May apareció para salvarlo de un cuestionario otra vez.

- Mist – llamó la chica desde la puerta – sabes que necesito un… - vio como se encontraban. Totalmente empapados – Misty!!!! Otra veez!!! – Dijo enojada – cada semana envió más de tres veces tus chaquetas!!! Y tu Alex, también!!! –

- cálmate May – dijo nerviosa la joven – es sólo agua –

- claro! Pero después se va a transformar en barro, aceite o en cualquier otra cosa!! – le reprochó

- May, aunque tal vez después me arrepienta, Misty tiene razón – señaló Ash, que la miraba apoyado en unas de las orillas de la piscina. La chica lo vio y suspiró.

- no hay caso, nadie se preocupa por ellas – dijo en regaño – Mist, de lo que te decía. Podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas?. Dúplica y Hikari están ensayando, y Melody esta encargándose de los premios –

- esta bien – la pelirroja se levantó, dejando a psyduck en el piso.

- gracias – Con una sonrisa, May se retiró del lugar. Devolvió al pokémon y se dirigió a la salida.

- a donde vas? – preguntó el moreno

- Debo ir a comprar las cosas –

- ahora? –

- si –

- e irás así? Empapada? –

- sí – dijo con simpleza, luego de estudiar su estado – es importante para ellas – su suave voz cambió drásticamente a una autoritaria – si viene alguien a retarnos, espera hasta que llegue. Quiero verte en batalla –

- esta bien –

- Ah! Y hay más chaquetas en mi habitación. Ni se te ocurra entrar a ella, pídele a May que te las de – con eso, salió del lugar sin siquiera decir adiós.

Sintió una tranquilidad increíble en su corazón al notar que su pelirroja no había cambiado en nada, se sorprendió al notar que todos los sentimientos de odio se habían esfumado, y habían sido reemplazado por sentimientos de mucho cariño.

--------

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del dormitorio, en ella había una linda muñeca, con la forma de Misty. (Parecido a los anzuelos)

Por primera vez, en muchos años, Ash se arrepintió de haber regalado esos objetos tan importantes. Si los tuviera podría demostrar su verdadera identidad y hasta esperar que todo volviese a ser como antes. Pero todo había cambiado, él era un miembro de una peligrosa organización, cumpliendo una misión.

Decidió llamar a May, si quería ganar la confianza de esa chica, tendría que demostrar su responsabilidad. Era la única manera de obtener la información necesaria que requería para encontrar la preciada joya del mar.

--------

La semana pasó rápidamente. Sintió frustración al notar lo lento que iba la relación con la joven de profundos ojos verdes. Generalmente, todas sus conversaciones terminaban de mala manera y se evitaban el resto del día. Parecía que ella no olvidaría fácilmente la manera en que se conocieron. Por otra parte, la relación que tenía con pikachu era totalmente diferente. Solía cargarlo todos los días entre sus brazos y jugar con él en su tiempo libre. A Ash no le molestaba, por lo menos el pokémon podría obtener algo que les facilitara su misión.

Agradeció la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en ese día por la realización de la clínica, podría olvidar la horrible semana mientras se encontrara ocupado. Fue en busca de Misty, para practicar por última vez los ataques especiales que enseñarían. Tocó con suavidad la puerta de la habitación. En seguida una chica de cabellos de fuego y mirada cristalina le abrió. Llevaba unos shorts oscuros con un top rosa, finalizaban la tenida unas zapatillas rojas y su chaqueta de líder, del mismo color.

- que pasa? – dijo lo más molesta que pudo. El chico suspiró.

- Mist…-

- Misty para ti –

- De acuerdo, Misty – protestó – debemos ir a practicar –

- Parece que hay algo que tú aún no entiendes, Alex – señaló, mientras cerraba la puerta tras si. – Yo trabajo sola – finalizó. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras, cuando algo la detuvo. El había tomado su muñeca, sorprendiéndola.

- y hay otra cosa que tu tampoco entiendes – repuso molesto – lamentablemente, para ti y para mi, trabajamos juntos; y debemos hacer todo juntos!!-

- sí, lamentablemente – retiró su mano con brusquedad – aunque yo lo siga haciendo sola –

- sabes que no es así! He sido un gran aporte para todo este gimnasio –

- de verdad?! No lo he notado –

- eso sucede porque no puedes ver más allá de tus logros!!!, ERES UNA EGOCENTRICA!! –

- Y TU UN INMADURO!! –

- INMADURO??!!! NO SOY YO QUIEN INICIA CADA PELEA –

- A NO??!!! FUI YO QUIEN TE OBLIGO A TOMAR MI MUÑECA??!!! –

- CHICOS!!!! – gritó Hikari alterada, mientras los observaba desde la entrada del pasillo – quieren dejar de pelear y bajar a ayudarnos?!! Los participantes deben estar por llegar – Se miraron con ira, luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

--------

- Vamos Mist, no es para tanto -

Se encontraban en la pieza de May, el lugar era muy amplio , contaba con un baño particular (igual que las demás habitaciones) y un armario gigantesco, lleno de prendas y zapatos para cualquier ocasión. La castaña se encontraba frente a su espejo, probándose combinaciones de tenidas para ese día. Su rostro mostraba claramente lo disconforme que se encontraba con la tenida actual. Mientras la pelirroja estaba sobre la cama, abrazando un almohadón, fastidiada.

- es para tanto May, me dijo egocéntrica! -

- pero tú lo trataste como inmaduro, debía protegerse –

- si no lo notaste, yo era la victima. El tomo mi muñeca –

- no será eso lo que te perturba? – dijo, mientras le sonreía – que él haya tomado tu mano? –

- deja de decir tonterías!! – reprochó Misty, que se había sonrojado levemente.

- yo sólo decía …-

- es mejor que me vaya, lo último que quiero es enojarme contigo por su culpa. Menos en un día tan especial para ti – dos ojos azulado buscaron inmediatamente a su amiga.

- a que te refieres? – preguntó expectante

- vamos May – dijo la chica, en tono amistoso – no me vas a negar que te estas arreglando con tanta dedicación, porque Drew está en la lista de participantes –

- Que??!!...no…espera….yo no…- titubeó.

- sí, claro May – bromeó Misty Antes de salir del cuarto. Dejando a May sonrojada y nerviosa.

_Drew!... Drew estará aquí????!!!..._

-------

Se decidió por una combinación simple, pero que recalcaba su figura juvenil. Esta consistía en una falda, un top blanco, su chaqueta rosa y zapatos de tacón negro. Podía sentir latidos de su corazón y los fugases temblores que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que alguien entraba a la cancha. Odiaba sentir eso, odiaba perder el control de sí misma cuando su "rival" estaba cerca. Y tan sólo había pasado un mes desde que no lo veía. Una voz conocida, temida y deseada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Hola May – dijo con cierta galantería, mientras le ofrecía un rosa. La chica levantó su mirada a sus penetrantes ojos verdad, con el paso del tiempo el chico de 19 años había sobrepasado su estatura en varios centímetros y alcanzado un desarrollo notable. Se sonrojó, sin poder contener sus sentimientos, recibiendo aquella rosa con precaución.

- Ho…Hola Drew, como estás?-

- Bien y tú? Has mejorado algo en este mes? – dijo mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello, arrogante. – Aunque no lo creo, tú eres lenta para todo eso.

- Que?! – Dijo sonrojada por ira. – entonces que haces aquí??! –

- bueno, vine a probarlas –

- Ah?! Aléjate!!! –dijo molesta.

La jornada de la mañana se vivió de forma tranquila, Menos para May y Drew. El, de forma casi exasperante, no podía quitar sus ojos de May. No podía evitar estudiar cada parte de su ser, comparándolo con el cuerpo pequeño de esa niña insegura y débil de hace nueve años. Mientras que May, sentía cada estudio como escalofríos tibios en su piel.

Luego en la tarde, era la ocasión para ver a la nueva dupla del gimnasio: Alex y Misty. Para sorpresa de todos (especialmente para sus compañeras) su dupla era increíble, congeniaban completamente en batalla; y aunque ellos lo negaran, lo sabían perfectamente. Además eran unos grandes actores, se trataban de manera tan cariñosa que parecían los mejores amigos. Terminada la clase, sus amigas cercanas sabían que no se hablarían por lo menos en un día.

Cayó la ciudad en ciudad Futaba y era la hora donde todos los participantes presentaran parte de lo que habían aprendido. El proceso en general, se había convertido en algo lento y aburrido, debido a la alta demanda que había tenido la clínica.

Drew se movió incómodo en su asiento de galería, May había salido del lugar hace quince minutos y aún no regresaba. Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez estaba en problemas.

-----

La castaña había subido al cuarto de Hikari, en busca de un premio para el participante más activo. Por su apuro, no había notado que un chico la había seguido. Cuando se encontraba arrodillada, buscando entre los muebles, un escalofrío la cubrió, indicándole peligro. En ese momento la luz se apagó, de forma inmediata giró para ver lo que sucedía. En la entrada un chico de unos 23 años la miraba de forma insinuante.

- hola! – dijo con atrevimiento, que a May le produjo asco.

- vaya, pero que haces aquí? – su voz sonaba natural, aunque ella sentía miedo – estabas buscando el baño y te perdiste? – bromeó

- no – susurró mientras se acercaba a ella – te buscaba a ti –

- de verdad? – dijo mientras retrocedía,. La pared había limitado su escape.

- pero porque tan rápido? – la estaba aprisionando cada vez más con su cuerpo – no te puedes quedar un rato más? –

- no! no puedo!! – con la parte inferior de la palma golpeó su nariz, técnica que Misty el había enseñado. Aprovechó la distracción para tratar de escapar, pero fue muy poco. Estaba en la mitad del pasillo (la pieza de Hikari era la última a mano izquierda) cuando los fuertes brazos del chico la aprisionaron nuevamente. La apoyo en la pared, tomando sus muñecas para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

- que sucede, tienes miedo?-

- aléjate de mi, o si no gritaré –

- gritarás?- una risa repugnante escoltó a la palabra – crees que alguien te escuchará con todo el ruido que hay? – May sabía perfectamente a que se refería, la música que acompañaba a las actuaciones envolvía todo el lugar, convirtiendo cualquier sonido externo en inaudible. – por que no te quedas tranquila y disfrutamos un poco? – Se estaba acercando al rostro de May rápidamente. Podía sentir su horrible aliento cerca de sus mejillas y a centímetros de su boca. Se sentía vulnerable y por más intentos de escape que trataba de hacer, no había ninguna reacción que le diera esperanza. Cuando ya se sentía perdida, una voz llegó a socorrerla, era Drew.

- Aléjate de el- dijo cortante y serio

- y tu eres?-

- ALEJATE AHORA!!-

- deja de interrumpirnos y lárgate, niño –

No supo como ni cuando, sólo recordaba haber visto a ese chico abalanzarse sobre su agresor, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe. Cuando este se había ido temeroso, se dirigió hacia sus brazos para liberar su pena y miedo. Mientras el la acariciaba con extremo cuidado y le susurraba dulces palabras para tranquilizarla.

Luego de despedir a todos los participantes, May quiso hablar a solas con Drew. Lo llevó hasta la piscina, donde todos los pokémon (psyduck, en su flotador nuevo) dormían. La luz de la luna, entraba por los grandes ventanales dando un mágico espectáculo. Ellos permanecían silenciosos mientras jugaban con el agua.

- Drew…yo… - inició May – yo…quería darte las gracias, si no hubiese sido por ti no se que me habría pasado-

- Descuida May – contestó el chico – yo tampoco podría haberme perdonado si te pasaba algo- la chica lo miró con sorpresa

- Por que lo dices?-

- May…nosotros ya somos mayores…y….yo….y yo….-

- tu que? – lo animó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba-

- yo…yo ….estoy enamorado de ti-

- no bromees conmigo Drew – dijo la chica con tristeza- tu no me quieres, me odias…-

- de donde has sacado eso?!-

- yo lo sé, por tus tratos, por como te portas conmigo, por todo!!-

- May de verdad yo…-

- NO DREW!! Esto me hace mal, porque yo si te quiero!! – dijo frustrada y dolida. Luego se levantó para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí.

- espera!!- Drew se levantó junto a ella, tomando su muñeca. Con su mano libre levantó su barbilla para encontrar a dos acuosos ojos celestiales, limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad. – Te amo- le susurró, tomó nuevamente su barbilla y se acercó lentamente juntando sus labios en una silenciosa unión. May se dejó llevar por la sensación, cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al beso con la misma ternura…

En la entrada, dos chicos observaban la situación.

- Que romántico!!- suspiró una pelirroja, mostrando su emoción en sus grandes ojos verdes

- Patético!! – dijo un moreno, que asomaba su rostro sobre el de la chica. Esta, muy molesta, cogió su oreja y la jaló con fuerza – Auch! Eso duele!! – gritó el chico, ahora sabía lo que solía sentir Brock.

- eso te pasa por hablar así, con razón no tienes novia-

- y quién dijo que no la tenía?!-

- no viajas con ella – dijo con simpleza. El moreno se sorprendió, nunca había notado las aptitudes detectivescas de Misty.

- pues sí tengo, sólo que ella está en su casa – improvisó.

- ja! No te creo. Nadie se podría fijar en alguien con tu carácter –

- que?! Mi carácter?? Dirás tu carácter –

- no, yo tengo muchos pretendientes –

- es broma verdad? – El anunciado había sido acompañado por una risa muy…demostrativa – pues muy buena –

- NO ES BROMA!! – dijo sonrojada

- DE IGUAL FORMA NO TE CREO!! – gruñó

- COF, COF – Drew tosió para mostrar su presencia. May cubría su rostro enrojecido en su pecho. Misty y Ash también se sonrojaron.

- nosotros…- empezó Misty nerviosa

- sólo estábamos …- replicó Alex

- ya no vamos…- digieron al unísono, yéndose inmediatamente

- curiosos…- gruño Drew

- No importa- dijo May, tomó su rostro – en donde quedamos? – se levantó en puntillas para besarlo nuevamente y disfrutar del mar de sensaciones que le causaba., _esas dulces sensaciones… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos los lectores!!

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por lo mucho que me demoré en subir este capítulo, viendo que no quedo tan bien :P

Y lo segundo, darle las gracias a todos por leer el primer capítulo y ahora leer este. Gracias especialmente a las tres personas que dejaron su review. De verdad, me dieron muchas energías para seguir.

Nada más, espero que a las personas que le guste el contest hayan disfrutado este capi. (pero no pidan mucho, esta es una edición especial)

Siguiente capitulo: Sentimientos ocultos

Nus vemos

Adios :)


	3. Sentimientos ocultos

_**Juegos del Destino **_

_By: kasumi21_

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos ocultos**

- vamos Ah! No te cuesta nada!! –suplicó por décima vez

Un grupo de viajeros se encontraban reunidos alrededor del fuego, abrigándose del horrible frío que acompañaba a esa pálida noche de invierno. Una niña de unos 13 años lo miraba de forma suplicante, mientras su exótico cabello de fuego cambiaba de intensidad con la luz de la fogata. Llevaba una chaqueta de color rosa y líneas azules, que la abrigaba a ella y a su dulce pokémon en forma de huevo.

- estas loca? Nunca lo haré – respondió molesto. Sus ojos de almendra se habían cerrado, mostrando claramente su actual estado.

- que hace que ahora te guste Gary, Misty? – preguntó Brock, que era precisamente lo que Ash necesitaba saber

- pues el…. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y un leve brillo adorno sus ojos, el trigueño sintió una horrible sensación – el es perfecto!!! Guapo, inteligente, tiene un Blastoise, es un gran entrenador y su carácter me encanta!! –

- hasta su arrogancia? – preguntó con la esperanza de que parte de esos sentimientos cambiarán

- eso es lo que más me gusta de él!!! Lo hace más interesante –

- no te entiendo Mist! Hace tres años que lo conoces y ahora te fijas en él???!!! – dijo irritado

- si, tienes razón – la chica pensó unos segundos su siguiente pregunta – acaso estas celoso?? – interrogó con una sonrisa coqueta

- Que??!! Claro que no – respondió el chico mientras esquivaba su mirada aguamarina y agradecía la oscuridad que escondía sus rojas mejillas – yo sólo … sólo me preocupo por ti – dijo suavemente sin mirarla aun. La chica se sorprendió, para luego mirarle y responderle con ternura.

- gracias Ash, pero se lo que estoy haciendo – aseguró, aunque era sólo apariencia. Sabía que un futuro con Ash como algo más que un amigo era imposible, por eso había decidido darse un oportunidad con otra persona, siendo el elegido Gary – entonces, me lo vas a presentar??? –

- no, él no es para ti – finalizó

- mmm… te propongo algo – lo miró juguetona – tu me lo presentas formalmente y yo te perdono la deuda de mi bici –

Lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, más de alguna vez se había quejado de su compañía y deseado tener el dinero suficiente para comprar la famosa bici; pero ahora no sabía si podría tener a Misty lejos y menos si ella lo dejaba por su rival…

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

- salta en tu cola, Merril – indicó la chica

- Pkachu, embestida! – gritó el chico

Merril hábilmente esquivo el ataque, pero Pikachu utilizó agilidad y lo golpeó. La acción fue celebrada por los niños de 6 a 9 años que veían la pelea.

- suficiente Alex, ha sido un empate – anunció Misty, mientras tomaba a Merril con sus brazos

- empate!! – Exclamó enojado – Merril estaba más débil que Pikachu-

- Merril – indicó a su pokémon – recupérate! – un resplandor cubrió a la criatura azul por unos segundos, luego estaba perfectamente bien – bien, entonces gané yo –

- Que?!!! –

- claro, tú dijiste que era por el agotamiento, pues ahora Pikachu está más cansado –

- eso es injusto –

- yo lo encuentro muy justo, verdad Pikachu? – le preguntó al pokémon que estaba en su hombro derecho

- pika! – le afirmó con una sonrisa

- Pikachu!!! – gruñó Alex

- Disculpen? – una tímida voz infantil detuvo su pelea. Un niño de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules los miraba atento; a su alrededor se encontraba toda la clase, que se había acercado a ellos luego de dar finalizada la demostración – ustedes son novios? –

- novios?! – exclamaron al unísono con sorpresa. Misty, fue la primera en reaccionar y calmarse, se arrodilló frente al pequeño luego de devolver a Merril a su pokebola.

- por que lo dices? – preguntó más tranquila

- mi mamá dice que la gente que se quiere se pelea – interrumpió un niña de largo cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas. Tomó el brazo de de su amigo con cariño y aprensión, era el antiguo curioso – por eso yo siempre peleo con él -

- entonces, ustedes si lo son? – preguntó tiernamente; Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y asintieron tímidamente. Misty les sonrió por su inocencia. – les cuento un secreto? – Susurró Misty hacia los niños, lo suficientemente alto para que la clase y Alex escucharan – yo también tengo un novio – les guiño un ojo.

- y es el tío Alex? – preguntó una infante de cabellos de oro, mientras Misty se incorporaba.

- no, no estoy tan desesperada – bromeó la pelirroja

- hay muchas chicas que quieren ser la novia de Ash – señaló un niño – hasta hay un fans club de él – completo

- de verdad? – se acercó el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego se inclinó hacia una asombrada Misty – ahora quien ríe, Mist? – le susurró al oído, provocando un suave escalofrío en la chica que ella reconoció como una reacción natural del cuerpo.

- todas las chicas tenemos un fan club Alex, me extrañaría que tu … – una voz proveniente de la entrada del campo la interrumpió

- Misty!! – desde la puerta Melody la llamaba con emoción

- Voy Mel!! – respondió la pelinaranja. Se dirigió a Alex – cuida a la clase, en seguida vuelvo – corrió hacia la salida para hablar con su amiga – que pasa?-

- alguien te busca en recepción – le dijo animada

- OK, inmediatamente voy – hecho un vistazo rápido a la clase. Se sorprendió sonriendo para si misma, mientras veía a Alex reír con los pequeños. _Será un gran padre – pensó._

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

_Tal vez sea él_ – se dijo con esperanza. Dos meses era mucho para ella, y aunque entendía perfectamente los aspectos que le exigía su profesión, no podía evitar enfadarse con él por sus escasas y fugaces visitas. De todas formas el último mes había sido menos melancólico que los anteriores, estaba totalmente atareada y la poca energía que le quedaba era consumida por las diarias peleas con Alex, por lo que solía dormirse inmediatamente.

En su mente trazó lentamente todas sus facciones: rostro perfecto y masculino, labios suaves y deseables, ojos cafés profundos y desordenado cabellos castaños. Era casi tan guapo como Alex… _como…como Alex??!! _ Detuvo su caminar por los pasillos, apenas ese pensamiento vino a su cabeza. Que diablos pasaba en ella?! …_ no Misty, es mucho más lindo que Alex, mucho más _– se regañó.

Siguió hacia la recepción, allí estaba la persona que tanto ansiaba

- Gary!!! – gritó emocionada cuando lo vio, este se dio la vuelta al escucharla y la recibió con un abrazo afectuoso

- mi sirena – susurró con cariño, mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica – te he echado mucho de menos – luego se dirigió a su boca y depositó un dulce beso, el cual Misty respondió inmediatamente entreabriendo sus labios lentamente. Escondidos, tres chicos observaban la situación

- Ga …Ga…Gary!!! – exclamó sin salir aun de su asombro – su novio???!! –

- te entiendo – señaló desanimada May – a mi tampoco me gusta esa pareja –

- y tu como lo conoces? –inquirió Melody

- lo he visto en revistas de investigación – mintió el moreno. Con el tiempo había adquirido una gran habilidad en la improvisación. Pero nunca tuvo la necesidad de ocuparla tantas veces como en esta misión.

- OH! Entonces si es tan famoso como Misty dice –

- no, no lo creo – señalo May aun observando la situación – y por muy famoso que sea, no es para Mist –

- por qué lo dices? – preguntó inmediatamente Alex

- porque Misty se merece algo más que un simple chico apasionado y arrogante –

- envidiosa! Ellos son una de las parejas más lindas que he visto –

- tal vez, pero sabes perfectamente que todas la imaginábamos con otra persona - argumentó May

- con quién? – preguntó el chico, mientras una pequeña esperanza crecía en él

- con un antiguo amigo, que hace tiempo no vemos pero … - la chica se interrumpió – no importa! Eso es del pasado -

- me vas a dejar con la duda May! – exclamó el chico, la muchacha lo vio con sorpresa y diversión

- no sabía que eras tan curioso Alex –

- pues…bueno yo…- trató de excusarse

- de igual forma, eso debes preguntárselo a ella, tal vez algún día te diga de quien estaba enamorada cuando era una adolescente - luego la chica dirigió su mirada hacia los amantes.

Lo mismo hizo Ash, quién observaba la escena y sentía como un fuerte dolor en su pecho se acentuaba, cada vez que su pelirroja respondía con pasión y cariño los besos de Gary. Notó como empezaba a sentir nuevamente esa extraña sensación de ira, dolor y tristeza; que casi había olvidado … _Celos…_

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

- Gary el es Alex, Alex el es Gary – los presentó con una sonrisa la joven

- mucho gusto, Alex – respondió una voz ronca y varonil, mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo al chico que tenia al frente. Este era de su misma altura y parecía tener su misma edad.

- mucho gusto – respondió el moreno de manera fría, no tenía la intención de mostrarse amable cuando lo único que quería era matarlo (n/a: es sólo una exageración, no se asusten)

- Misty me ha dicho que eres líder junto a ella – replicó el castaño frió, al notar la voz da Ash

- así es –

- aunque no creo que seas tan bueno que mi sirena – luego de eso, cogió de la cintura a la chica, inclinándose para esconder parte de su rostro en su cuello. Observó que los ojos almendrados del chico se impregnaban de ira y sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza.

- lo soy, tan bueno como ella –

- no, no lo creo – luego, descaradamente, el chico cogió la barbilla de Misty y besó sus labios tan profunda y pasionalmente, que provocó un suspiró por parte de la chica. Todo, frente a un Alex que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Misty, Brock esta al teléfono! – anunció Dúplica desde la habitación contigua

- de acuerdo – la chica se soltó de los fuertes brazos de Gary. Luego se dirigió hacia la otra pieza, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

- te advierto algo Alex – le dijo frió. Se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del muchacho. – Misty no esta sola, ella es mi novia –

- lo se – respondió este – pero solo eso, no te pertenece –

- es lo que crees? – le amenazó, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida – no te acerques mas de lo suficiente a ella –

- acaso tienes miedo, Oak? – preguntó el pelinegro, provocando la interrupción de la salida del castaño. Este se dio la vuelta para verlo otra vez.

- no se ha que te refieres –

- tal vez tienes miedo a perderla, o peor aun, tienes miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti – finalizó el moreno. Gary no lo podía negar, su relación con Misty siempre había sido de amigos hasta hace cuatro meses. Y le había costado demasiado ganarse su confianza y parte de su cariño, a pesar de conocerse más de diez años.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Como definir ese día? Como el peor de toda su vida … pensó el chico con amargura. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus mano y cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Toda su vida creyó que ese lugar correspondía a la despedida de su amiga, pero verla ahora en brazos de otro y disfrutar de los momentos que pasaba con este, era más que doloroso. Aún no creía que ese sentimiento adolescente había calado tan fuerte en él, como para volver a sentir lo mismo de hace 6 años, hasta con más intensidad.

- pika …- preguntó un pokémon amarillo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y transportándolo a la cocina del lugar.

- que pasa Pikachu? –

- Pikachu pichu? –

- no te preocupes, estoy bien – le respondió acariciando con cariño su pelaje.

- Alex, quieres un café? – le preguntó la peliverde, que también se encontraba allí

- si, gracias –

- también quiero uno – indicó Melody, que acababa de entrar en la habitación – y también prepara para May y Hikari, están por bajar –

- si, ya estoy aquí – dijo una voz somnolienta luego de un bostezo. Su corto cabello azul estaba despeinado, indicando el término de su larga siesta. – necesitaba tanto dormir! –

- y May? – preguntó Dúplica

- esta hablando con … - empezó Hikari

- hola, ya llegue – exclamó una feliz May, mientras cruzaba la distancia de la puerta hasta el bar de la cocina. – estaba hablando con Drew –

- eso explica tu cara – expresó Melody. La castaña se sonrojó pero sólo se limitó a sonreír. Dúplica ya estaba sirviendo el típico café de las nueve de la noche.

- Y Misty? – inquirió Alex, terminando el silencio tan poco común en él – no la esperamos? –

- no, ella va a salir con Gary – respondió Hikari – ahora debe estar arreglándose –

- Ah.. – expresó desanimado. Unos tacones de mujer llamó nuevamente la atención de él y las chicas.

- ya me voy! – anunció la dulce voz de la pelirroja desde la habitación fronteriza. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con expectación, luego, al mismo tiempo, salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.

Ash escucho desanimado las exageraciones de las muchachas.

- te ves muy bonita Mist!!- exclamó emocionada Duplica

- si, ese vestido te queda increíble – corroboró Hikari

- gracias chicas…- dijo Misty un poco nerviosa. Ash se podía imaginar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que provocaba un hermoso efecto en su rostro.

- pero aun no te maquillas?? – preguntó Melody.

- no, es que yo … - respondió Misty. May no pudo evitar suspirar, ella se encargaba de maquillar a la pelirroja para todos los espectáculos del gimnasio y para citas importantes. A pesar de sus veintiún años, la pelinaranja no utilizaba maquillaje normalmente, sólo cubría sus labios con brillo para mantenerlos lubricados.

- aunque sabes que me carga que salgas con Gary – dijo May mientras elegía la sombra que utilizaría en el rostro de su amiga – te voy a maquillar, porque también me carga que salgas tan desaliñada a cualquier parte –

- gracias May – sonrió la pelirroja. Esa chica se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron en Hoenn, Misty había simpatizado enseguida con ella por su forma de ser tan animada y divertida. Luego de unos cuantos años más, se había fijado que era la versión femenina del que alguna vez fue su amigo.

- no me lo agradezcas, luego buscare una forma para que me devuelvas el favor –

- pero no ocupes tanto rosado!! – exclamó Melody

- yo soy la que maquillo, OK? – Masculló molesta la chica, luego dijo en modo de explicación – los tonos derivados del rojo combina perfectamente con el negro

- si, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hikari – pero podrías delinear más sus ojos –

- no, así esta bien – finalizo May – a ver Mist? Abre los ojos – Ash supuso que la joven hacia lo que se le indicaba, ya que la castaña respondió casi en seguida – listo!! Quedaste perfecta –

- entonces, ahora si puedo irme?? – preguntó la muchacha con una molestia inventada

- espera!! – la interrumpió Dúplica – antes necesitamos una opinión masculina, Alex!! – le llamó – puedes venir?? –

Sin ánimo el moreno se dirigió hacia donde se le precisaba, podría haberse negado pero alguna chica podría haber sospechado sobre su extraño comportamiento. Su fiel amigo ya se había dirigido hacia el lugar con mucho animo, mágicamente siempre demostraba los sentimientos que el entrenador tenia mas ocultos en su corazón, y en este caso el más oculto era las ganas de ver a Misty arreglada, aunque no fuera para él.

Lo que se encontraba allí lo sacó de su frágil estabilidad. La pelirroja se presentó frente a él con una graciosa vuelta que, dejándolo sin aire y con la entupida expresión de asombro en su rostro. Llevaba un vestido negro escotado, que terminaba en una falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y que dibujaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo juvenil y perfecto. Su maquillaje era simple: sus ojos estaban delineados suavemente por tonos rosas y lilas, que profundizaban su mirada y destacaban sus hermosos ojos aguamarinas; mientras que sus delgados labios eran destacados por el sensual color rojo. Noto como sus cabellos de fuego se encontraban ondulados en las puntas, provocándole una horrible tentación de acariciarlos y recorrerlos junto al cuerpo de su dueña.

- bien, suficiente Alex – le indicó Dúplica – ya puedes cerrar tu boca – el comentario, que más fue una broma, provocó un tono carmesí en las mejillas de los jóvenes.

- yo…yo solo … - dijo nervioso y sonrojado Ash, intentando explicar la situación actual. Todas las chicas (excluyendo a Misty e incluyendo a Pikachu) empezaron a reír con ganas, haciendo la situación mucho más difícil a los chicos.

- des…descuida …- expresó igual de nerviosa y sonrojada la chica – a…ahora debo irme – se dirigió a la puerta con cierta dificultad, por el temblor involuntario que estaban sufriendo sus piernas luego de esa incomoda situación.

- es…estas bien?? – preguntó el chico al observar lo difícil que le estaba resultando a su amiga realizar una acción tan simple como caminar. Si hubiera sido otra situación Misty le habría gritado unas cuantas cosas, acaso quería que le digiera que estaba así por la agonizante inspección que él había realizado en ella??!!

- no…sólo …me cuesta caminar con tacones – respondió avergonzada la chica por su ridícula e inverosímil respuesta.

- no quieres que te ayude? – dijo el chico sin pensar, algo muy común en él, que provocó más risa entre los presentes. En su interior Ash las entendía, para llegar a la puerta necesitaba de ayuda??

- no Alex, estoy bien. Además ya llegue – respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta – nos vemos! –se despidió animada, mientras sus amigas seguían carcajeando y Alex se unía a ellas.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Suspiró mientras apoyaba su frente en la fría ventana del taxi, aquello fue un dulce alivio para el malestar que se estaba acentuando en ella. Pero esa molestia eran distintas a sus típicas jaquecas de mediados de mes que acompañaban a un proceso normal e incómodo, era un malestar interno que descartaba cualquier calificativo de dolor. Volvió a suspirar y cerró sus ojos cansada, mientras un mechón de su largo y cobrizo cabello cayó frente a uno de sus ojos.

- se encuentra bien señorita? – preguntó amablemente el chofer del taxi que la transportaba.

- si, gracias – respondió la chica de la misma manera, volviendo su cabeza al sitio antes ocupado. En verdad se encontraba bien? Se preguntó una y otra vez la chica, encontrando una negativa en su corazón cada vez que lo hacía. Debía reconocerlo, no estaba bien luego de el extraño examen que realizo Alex en ella, había sentido cada mirada de el en su cuerpo como escalofríos calidos en su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Y lo peor de todo es que a ella le había agradado!! Le había gustado ver como el se preocupaba por ella o se sonrojaba por pequeñas bromas referente a ellos dos

- será que yo…. Que yo le…– murmuró la pelirroja – no, olvídalo Misty, es solo tu imaginación – se aseguró a si misma. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tonterías como esas, preocuparse de aprovechar cada instante que tenia con Gary y disfrutar de la nueva amistad que nació entre ella y Alex.

Un mes de conocer al chico de los ojos almendrados y parte de sus sentimientos hacia él había cambiado rotundamente. Ya no lo veía con odio, pero le encantaba pelear con el y verlo enojado como niño pequeño. También ya había aceptado públicamente su talento como entrenador pokémon ( ya que en cada batalla que tenían juntos, siempre realizaba una táctica que era simplemente brillante) y la gran admiración que le tenía por su cariño hacia los monstruos de bolsillo. Claro que todo esto el no lo sabía, y menos podía llegar a saber que para la entrenadora, él era un de los chicos más guapos y carismáticos que conocía.

Volvió a la realidad, cuando el auto se detuvo frente al Hotel del Mar, unos de los lugares más lujosos y elegantes de Shinnou.

- Señorita Waterflower - le saludo amablemente un hombre de unos 30 años, mientras abría su puerta y luego le ofrecía su mano para que bajara del auto. La chica era muy conocida en la ciudad por ser la líder de gimnasio y poseer una belleza increíble

- gracias – dijo amable la muchacha agradecida por el gesto. Se dirigieron hacia la recepción del lugar (donde recibió más de una mirada) y luego hacia la terraza. Se notaba claramente que el lugar había recibido un cuidado especial de alta dedicación. El lugar estaba repleto de ramos de rosas rojas y velas, perfumando cada rincón del sitio. La mesa redonda que se encontraba en un costado, encima de ella había un mantel rojo cubierto de rosas blanca. El sitio era simplemente…

- el lugar perfecto – anunció una voz conocida detrás de ella – para la mujer perfecta - la chica giró en sus talones para encontrarse con dos grandes ojos enchocolatados, que la miraban con ternura. Se fijó que su peinado seguía igual, pero el terno negro y la corbata gris que llevaba a juego, aumentaba en gran nivel su hermosura. Cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza, el ya había cogido su formada cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

- gracias – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- ha sido un placer – susurró este muy cerca de sus labios. Luego la beso superficialmente, pero con extremo afecto. – Ven – cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos y la dirigió hacia la orilla de la terraza – mira – le indicó

- wau! – exclamo emocionada la chica. Desde allí se veía toda la ciudad de Futaba, las casas y los edificios, se perdían en la oscuridad dejando rastro de su existencia sólo las luces. La luna jugaba con su reflejo en el agua y las estrellas condecoraban el momento – es hermoso!!-

- sabía que te gustaría – le dijo el chico, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás – y mira – le indico con su dedo índice – allí esta el gimnasio – Misty logró ver las luces de su hogar e inmediatamente alguien robó sus pensamientos …. _Alex…_

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Hola a todos los lectores!!!

Bueno, primero que todo gracias por leer este capitulo…. Y especialmente gracias a las personas que han dejado sus reviews D

(luego les hago una dedicatoria, es que estoy apurada :P )

wenu….

Solo espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, por lo que veo voy a actualizar por mes, ya que no me da el tiempo

Pero wenu…nos veremos en julio

Muxas gracias!!

Atte: kasu


	4. Leche Y Canela

_**Juegos del Destino **_

_By: kasumi21_

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

**Capitulo 4: Leche y canela.**

Se movió incómodo otra vez en su cama mientras carraspeaba molesto. Con sus ojos buscó su reloj en la mesita de noche y comprobó la hora: Tres de la madrugada. Suspiró rendido mientras salía de su cama perezosamente. Luego de estirarse un poco y bostezar un par de veces, abrió la puerta de su pieza con el objetivo de ir a la cocina a tomar algo que quitara ese molesto insomnio. Al llegar al pasillo una interrogante nació en su cabeza al divisar desde lejos la habitación de la pelirroja. Se desplazó con cautela, para no despertar a sus compañeras que dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos dormitorios. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y lo giró lentamente. Asomó su cabeza y se sorprendió al notar que su cama se encontraba vacía.

- irresponsable – se susurró con amargura y molestia, para luego seguir con su viaje.

Cuando estaba ya en los últimos escalones. Sintió como la puerta cedía a los movimientos de una persona. Rápidamente se escondió en el primer lugar que vino a su cabeza, atrás de las escaleras. Cuando por fin el picaporte cedió, vio como su amiga venía colgada del cuello de su novio, intercambiando apasionados besos. Asomó su rostro con cuidado, aunque no alcanzó a notar como los ojos aguamarinas le lanzaban una fugaz mirada. De improvisto la muchacha empezó a bajar la intensidad de sus besos, sorprendiendo un poco a Gary.

- que sucede?- inquirió enseguida

- estoy un poco cansada Gary, hoy tuve un día muy agitado – respondió la muchacha – además tu debes estar muy cansado, luego de tan largo viaje .- explicó esperando que fuera suficiente para el castaño – dejemos esto para después, de acuerdo? -

- esta bien Mist – dijo el chico con cierta duda – entonces te dejo para que descanses – finalizó luego de besarla superficialmente en los labios – buenas noches –

- buenas noches Gary – dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta y esperando hasta que saliera – que descanses – el muchacho salió del lugar y Misty cerró la puerta tras de si. Luego se recostó cerrando sus ojos y suspiró recobrando energías. Cuando Ash ya estaba seguro que no lo había visto y feliz de no tener que recibir su ira, sintió como una enfurecida chica lo llamaba.

- Alex Williams – le dijo enojada. Luego caminó decidida hasta su escondite.

- hola! – le dijo con una amistosa, pero nerviosa sonrisa.

- Por qué estabas espiándome??!!! – inquirió la joven enojada, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cadera.

- yo no estaba espiándote – le respondió con simpleza el muchacho mientras cruzaba, con sus brazos tras la cabeza, el espacio desde las escaleras a la cocina.

- y entonces que estabas haciendo aquí a estas horas?! – le dijo la chica que seguía de cerca sus pasos.

- ah! Por lo menos reconoces que es tarde! – exclamó el trigueño, vagamente molesto.

- no cambies de tema quieres? – Refutó la pelirroja – además si llego temprano o tarde no es tu asunto –

- pues yo baje porque no puedo dormir – respondió por fin el chico – no para espiarla, señorita egocéntrica y gruñona –

- que dijiste?! –

- sólo dos de sus características señorita y le ruego se calme, o si no despertará a todas las pobres chicas que viven con usted –

- ay! Aléjate!! – exclamó la muchacha molesta, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

- a donde vas? – preguntó el muchacho la notar que tomaba otra salida, que no llevaba a la escalera, si no al campo de batalla.

- no te importa – le respondió infantilmente mientras le sacaba la lengua, luego desapareció a la vista del muchacho.

- gruñona – susurró, de igual forma la siguió.

Misty caminaba por los pasillos con clara ubicación. A pesar de estar con las luces apagadas, ella conocía perfectamente ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo todas las actuales líderes habían diseñado el gimnasio con sus propios gustos y sugerencias. Se detuvo al sentir los pasos de alguien.

- por qué estas siguiéndome? – le preguntó al moreno que la seguía.

- no te importa – le respondió

La chica se giró en sus talones y siguió con su camino, saber que la acompañaba era victoria suficiente. Al fin había llegado a su destino: la piscina principal del gimnasio. Ash sabía perfectamente que era una copia exacta del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste: la misma tarima, el mismo techo, los mismos adornos. Simplemente cada detalle era capaz de transportarlo a unos once años atrás, cuando en su primer viaje pokémon había observado el famoso show de las hermanas Waterflower y había combatido por primera vez con su amiga.

Notó como la muchacha cogía una de las pokébolas que se encontraban cercanas, para luego dirigirse a la orilla.

- que haces? – inquirió el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a la orilla, donde se encontraba la muchacha. Vio como esta devolvía al pato amarillo que antes dormitaba tranquilo en su flotador.

- siempre antes de acostarme devuelvo en su pokebola a Psyduck – comenzó la chica, luego suspiró – ya sabes, no sabe nadar, y no puedo evitar preocuparme si se que esta solo con su flotador y se puede caer y ahogarse –

- vaya… así que el es tu pokémon favorito? –

- que!! Este pato feo y tonto??!! – inquirió la muchacha algo sonrojada por tal suposición del moreno – pues claro que no! –

- yo veo que te preocupas mucho por el –

- no… - explicó la pelirroja – es sólo rutina, solía hacerlo también en mí otro gimnasio –

- otro? –

- Si – prosiguió la chica sonriendo, con sus ojos cerrados y orgullosa – estas hablando con la ex líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste! –

- oh! – Exclamó Ash con actuada sorpresa – entonces a ese lugar me hace acordar este sitio –

- ya has estado en Ciudad Celeste? – preguntó Misty algo sorprendida

- si, pero vencí fácilmente – mintió el chico – aunque creo que hubiera sido más interesante tener una batalla contigo –

- lo tomare como un cumplido – dijo la chica mientras le sonreía dulcemente. El moreno tomó su tiempo para la siguiente pregunta, disfrutando esa grato gesto.

- pero por qué no seguiste allí? - inquirió mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la salida del acuario.

- bueno … fue por decisión de mis hermanas – comenzó la pelinaranja, mientras buscaba en su mente la mejor manera de expresarse – yo me ausente por unos meses porque necesitaba viajar y cuando regresé – suspiró - me encontré con el gimnasio vendido y liderado por nuevas personas –

- vaya! Que tipo de hermanas tienes –

- no, yo también las entiendo – la chica comenzó a reír nerviosamente – no podía esperarme dos años –

- dos años??!! Que no habían sido meses??!! –

- si, era el plan al principio – explicó Misty – pero el viaje se alargo –

- retiro todo lo dicho – susurró el muchacho mientras la observaba molesto con sus ojos entreabiertos. Estaban por llegar a la cocina.

- pero de igual forma no me arrepiento – dijo la chica melancólica y vagamente feliz – todas logramos nuestros sueños –

- todas? –

- si, Duplica siempre soñó con un lugar donde presentarse con Ditto; Melody quería salir de su isla natal y ser una mujer independiente, y Hikari y May querían ser las mejores coordinadoras y lo han logrado –

- y tu?-

- mi sueño siempre fue ser una de las mejores entrenadoras de pokémon de agua, y creo que lo he conseguido – el moreno sonrió, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Luego llegaron a la cocina.

- buenas noches Alex, espero que ahora descanses – se despidió la chica en la puerta.

- si, gracias – le respondió el trigueño mientras buscaba entre los muebles un vaso – también lo espero – sintió los pasos de la muchacha detenerse, nuevamente ella se encontraba ahí.

- siéntate – suspiró la pelirroja – te voy a preparar algo –

- tu? Es broma verdad? – Preguntó Ash, luego de reír – no te preocupes, no quiero morir tan joven – siguió el muchacho, riendo con más ganas. Se detuvo inmediatamente cuando sintió la fría e intimidante mirada de su amiga, mejor evitarse alguna pelea con ella.

- tu siéntate y observa – le dijo autoritaria, para luego buscar los ingredientes necesarios. El chico no aguantó más su curiosidad y se acercó para observar por encima del hombro de la pelirroja lo que estaba haciendo.

- que vas a preparar? – inquirió mientras alzaba una ceja, mostrando su duda y temor a lo que después debería tomar.

- digamos que es una antigua receta familiar – le respondió mientras se movía ágilmente, encendiendo la cocina y ubicando una pequeña olla con un liquido blanco en ella – es muy simple, pero muy efectiva para el insomnio – ahora la chica le agregaba unas ramitas delgadas y de aroma dulzón.

- canela? – dijo el trigueño al instante que reconoció la especia.

- exacto, leche con canela – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Ash recordaba bien esa receta, su madre solía prepararla cuando estaba enfermo o estaba triste. Siempre tarareando alegre como lo estaba haciendo ahora su amiga. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, controlando hábilmente todos los sentimientos que se habían apoderado de él al recordarla… Al fin y al cabo, hace más de cuatro años que no sabía de ella, que no veía su rostro alegre y recibía sus abrazos llenos de cariño. La extrañaba en sobremanera. Cuando logró recuperarse emocionalmente, decidió saber como estaba a través de su amiga.

- te lo enseñó tu madre? –

- no, mi madre sustituta – observó el rostro del muchacho, que la miraba extrañado – mis padres murieron en un accidente –

.- lo lamento mucho –

- descuida – respondió la chica – a penas tenía dos años, no recuerdo nada -

- entonces tienes una madre adoptiva – la chica rió suavemente por el comentario

- no! … bueno…es una explicación muy larga –

- tenemos tiempo, debemos esperar hasta que hierva – le respondió enseguida señalando la cocina. Sabía que ese tema la llevaría inevitablemente a hablar sobre sus viajes y las personas que había conocido; y el quería saber lo que pensaba sobre Ash. La chica se sentó en la mesa de cerámica que separaba la cocina del pequeño comedor, Alex siguió su ejemplo.

- bueno… - inició – recuerdas que te dije que había tenido dos viajes en mi vida? – El chico asintió con la cabeza – bueno en el primero, que duró tres años, conocí a tres chicos que fueron mis compañeros de viaje –

- por donde viajaron? –

- recorrimos todo Kanto y Jotho, y también las Islas Naranjas –

- y eran sólo hombres? –

- si –

- vaya – dijo el chico con mirada coqueta – y eso no te molestaba en nada, o si? –

- Alex! – Le respondió algo sonrojada y molesta – sólo éramos amigos, y yo nunca viaje solo con una persona –

- y uno de ellos era Gary? –

- no… aunque yo conocí a Gary en el viaje – dijo la muchacha, luego su tono de voz se entristeció levemente – era… era el rival de uno de los chicos – el moreno se sorprendió, nunca había meditado en esos años si a su amiga le había afectado su huida –

- y todo esto que relación tiene con tu madre postiza? –

- deja que termine la historia – respondió la pelirroja con mas ánimo – falta mucho para que este listo –

- de acuerdo –

- bueno, voy a empezar …con … Treacy – la chica calló un momento, esperando alguna interrupción del trigueño. Como este no señaló nada, prosiguió – lo conocí en las Islas Naranjas y en todo ese viaje me acompañó. Luego se quedó en el laboratorio del profesor Oak como su ayudante –

- conoces al profesor Oak??!! –

- dedúcelo Alex – dijo Misty con simpleza – soy la novia de su nieto –

- claro! Tienes razón – se excuso con una sonrisa, pero por ese error podría haber arruinado toda la misión.

- bueno, pero ese no es el tema – continuó – Treacy es un observador pokémon y también es mi cuñado –

- cuñado? –

- si, cuando volví a Ciudad celeste él siempre me visitaba. Conoció a Daisy, que es mi hermana mayor, se enamoró de ella y se casaron el año pasado –

- vaya! Todo queda entre amigos –

- si… bueno … algo así –

- y los otros dos? –

- has escuchado alguna ves hablar sobre las empresas Joy? –

- si, es un tipo de empresa de comida pokémon liderada por las enfermeras –

- no – le dijo la chica – ellas son el rostro de todas las campañas publicitarias, pero el presidente es uno de los chicos que viajaba conmigo, Brock –

- wau! – exclamó sorprendido y feliz, y esta vez no era una actuación – es criador, cierto? –

- si, yo diría que el mejor – dijo la muchacha sonriente y orgullosa – todos los alimentos que tenemos para los pokémon están hechos por él mismo –

- y él también se casó? –

- no, esta soltero – la chica suspiró mientras Ash comprobaba su teoría en silencio, ni en su sueños veía a el moreno de pequeños ojos casado – aunque tiene una gran cantidad de admiradoras – la pelirroja sonrió divertida – una de ellas es nuestra querida amiga Dúplica –

- y no ha pasado nada entre ellos?-

- no, Dúplica aun no se atreve a decirle lo que siente –

- y el ultimo? Quien es? –

- bueno… el ultimo es… era… el amigo común entre todas nosotras – dijo la chica con melancolía – gracias a Ash nos conocimos – susurró dulcemente. El chico sintió como un cálido escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, ya había olvidado lo grato que era escuchar de los labios de la pelirroja su nombre, siempre acompañados por un tono de voz dulce o preocupado

- Ash? –

- si, Ash Ketchum – le respondió la chica, mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en sus labios – fue la primera persona que conocí en mi viaje y el primer hombre que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo –

- debió ser muy especial –

- claro! – La chica cerró sus ojos cansada – terco, inmaduro e impulsivo eran las tres palabras que lo identificaban – ironizó mientras el moreno se sentía como un estúpido al creer ciegamente que a ella le había afectado su partida. – De igual forma – susurró la pelinaranja, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico de tierna mirada – lo extraño mucho – el chico permaneció e silencio, observando como la mirada de Misty se escondía de sus ojos. Le sorprendió verla tan frágil, en toda su estadía siempre se mostraba fuerte y segura de si mismo, nada de melancolía en su rostro y siempre con una sonrisa cristalina. Por inercia la abrazo, tratando de borrar todos los malos momentos con ese gesto tan simple y espontáneo.

- que pasó, Mist? – le susurró dulcemente, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de la muchacha.

- el… - titubeo la chica débilmente – el solo desapareció, sin dejar rastro ni nada –

- el … crees que… esta muerto? –

- no – dijo decidida para luego levantar su rostro a Alex, sin alejar su cuerpo que eran sostenidos firmemente en la cintura por el chico. De sus hermosos ojos turquesas no había salido ni una lágrima – hemos sabido algo sobre él … apariciones en ciudades de forma fugaz .. Seguramente sigue viajando- permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.- tal vez tu lo conociste … -

- tal vez … dime como era, pero sus cosas buenas – advirtió el muchacho

- bueno, el es uno de los mejores entrenadores que conozco, tierno con sus pokémon y siempre preocupado por sus amigos. –

- y él era tu amigo sólo por eso? –

- no – murmuró la muchacha algo melancólica – al principio yo me llevaba muy mal con él, pero aprendí a conocerlo y a darme cuenta que es la mejor persona que existe…–

_- Misty…. – pensó el muchacho con tristeza – si supieras … -_

- pero lo que me unía mágicamente a él, era que desde un inicio yo le tenía confianza – la chica lo miró a los ojos, buscando el mismo efecto que provocaban los ojos de su Ash. Recordaba nítidamente como los dulces ojos almendrados de Ash le mostraban sus sentimientos. En los de Alex había una mezcla de asombro y, extraña y débilmente, de remordimiento – y todas nuestras conversaciones se cargaban de sinceridad… es el mismo efecto que tu causas en mi … - la pelirroja se sonrojó atrozmente enseguida de terminar la frase. ¿Cómo le había dicho eso?¿ por qué justo ahora había pensado en voz alta?. Después se alejó bruscamente de sus brazos, provocando que un mechón de pelo cayera adornando coloridamente su rostro del mismo tono. Alex los acomodó inmediatamente, dejando reposar su mano cómodamente en la suave mejilla de la muchacha y haciendo contrastar notablemente sus bronceados. Sus ojos de chocolate parecían cálidos y tiernos, a pesar de la casi inexistencia de luz.

- me alegro que sea así Mist – le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa pura, sin nada de actuación – yo también disfruto de tu compañía –

- espera Alex! – dijo la chica molesta pero con sus pómulos hirviendo – yo nunca dije eso! – El chico se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, su cabeza sabía que cualquiera acción impulsiva podría arruinar la misión, pero ahora su corazón le estaba ganando la partida.

- no necesito escucharlo de tus labios – le susurró cerca de su mejilla – con tu mirada me basta – volvió a susurrar en su otra mejilla, para luego entreabrir sus sensuales labios en busca de los de la pelirroja. Esta permanecía inmóvil, dudosa de entregarse a esos labios que parecían húmedos y hambrientos. El sonido del blanco líquido burbujear, pidiendo atención, destruyó el intimo clímax que se había formado entre ellos. Misty escapo rápidamente de sus fuertes brazos, cubriendo la poca distancia con la cocina con un par de pasos. Ash permanecía en el mismo lugar, maldiciéndose en silencio por su estúpido carácter impulsivo. Ahora sabía que debía terminar rápidamente la misión, o si no corría el riesgo de caer en las redes de Misty, las cuales no lo soltarían jamás.

- esta listo! – exclamo la pelinaranja que le daba las espalda, con un tono natural. Este se sorprendió por lo estable que se encontraba su compañera luego del incidente. Se acerco a ella, esperando recibir de sus manos la humeante taza.

- gracias – dijo el chico mientras la recibía y rozaba ligeramente las yemas de sus delgados dedos – y siento lo que …-

- no, descuida – lo interrumpió la chica, mientras tomaba su taza y se recargaba en el sitio donde antes estaban sentados. – debe ser por el sueño que tenemos –

_- bravo Misty! – se regañó - No se te podía ocurrir un argumento más absurdo - _

- si .. Creo – respondió el moreno, agradeciendo que ella hubiera inventado una solución para aquel problema – bueno, pero aun no me has dicho lo de tu madre postiza – pregunto cambiando el incomodo tema

- Ah! Claro. Pues ella es la madre de Ash Ketchum y la actual novia del Profesor Oak - La leche que consumía el muchacho obstruyó su laringe provocando una sonora tos en el.

- que sucede Alex??-

- nada … nada – respondió inmediatamente mientras se reponía de la acción – sólo me atore –

- con leche? – inquirió la chica, con una de sus cejas alzada

- es que respire mientras la tomaba – explicó con una risa nerviosa el trigueño – pero sigue contando… Ella te visita?? –

- de vez en cuando, pero de igual forma nos mantenemos comunicadas –

- y ella esta bien con la desaparición de su hijo? –

- al principio se encontraba mal – comenzó la pelirroja, mientras jugaba con el cálido vapor que abrigaba su respingada nariz – pero desde que Gary y yo le llevamos noticias sobre las visitas de Ash, ella está más tranquila-

- me alegro - señaló sinceramente el joven – entonces fuiste tu quien lo busco? -

- Si, el segundo viaje fue por la búsqueda de Ash – Alex alzó su vista sorprendido, entonces perdió el gimnasio por su culpa??!! Estuvo dos años sólo siguiéndole el paso??!! – y en ese mismo viaje fue donde conocí más a Gary –

_- genial – pensó irritado – y por mi culpa el idiota de Gary es tu novio –_

- vaya, es increíble pensar que alguien este buscando a una persona dos años enteros – exclamó el moreno, mientras dejaba su taza vacía y aun cálida, en el lavabo

- bueno, es que yo no me rendía. Quería encontrarlo y saber porque se había escapado. No es su forma de ser – Alex pensó un segundo en aquello. No le resultaba extraño saber que su amiga dudaba de su accionar. Pero a la edad de quince años, Ash no conocía bien las leyes y temía ser arrestado por su complicidad en el robo del pequeño pokémon ave, y nunca más volver a ver a sus amigos y familiares. Y para cuando ya sabia que no podía ser arrestado por algo tan insignificante, ya había cometido la cantidad suficiente de crímenes para terminar años y años en la cárcel. Así su vida se había convertido en la de un prófugo.

- bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir – la chica asintió y juntos iniciaron su camino hacia los dormitorios.

- buenas noches Alex – dijo la chica en la entrada de sus dormitorio – que duermas bien -

- buenas noches Mist – dijo este en un susurró dulce para luego girar en sus talones con el objeto de llegar a su cuarto. Pero se detuvo antes de empezar – Se me olvida decirte algo – dijo el muchacho, mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba

- ya me diste las gracias – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- no es eso – y otra ves su testarudo corazón actuó antes que la razón – se me había olvidado decirte lo hermosa que estas en esta noche – Misty agradeció la oscuridad, que ocultaba sutilmente el tono carmesí que habían adquirido recientemente sus pómulos. La confianza la abandonó tempranamente, al sentir la suave mano del hombre en su mejilla derecha, comprobando (y aumentando) su bochorno. – ahora si mi dulce Mist … - susurró, mientras acercaba su rostro, la pelirroja nuevamente permaneció inmóvil y confundida, inquieta e impaciente. – Buenas noches – murmuró casi en sus labios, para luego depositar un suave beso en las ardientes mejillas. El chico sonrió para sí, era la primera vez que besaba a Misty, y aunque sólo fuera en la mejilla, había sido mejor que mil besos juntos y el los labios a diferentes mujeres.

- bue.. Buenas noches – titubeó la muchacha antes de entra a su dormitorio. Ash se alejó, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo esa vieja sensación en su estomago que aceleraba su corazón en cada segundo que su recordaba la escena. Entro a su cuarto con cierta dificultad, para tirarse en la cama y por fin dormir en paz.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo los violentos golpes de su corazón y temiendo que este se pudiera salir en cualquier segundo. Sus mejillas continuaban sonrosadas y su cabeza confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso en la mejilla causara aquello? Se apoyó en la puerta cerrando sus ojos y recibiendo a esas viejas mariposas en su estomago, las que casi había olvidado. Cuando su corazón le gano a su cabeza, se llevo su mano a la mejilla que había soportado valientemente la caricia y sonrió. Sonrió con tanta alegría, como hace años no lo hacía. – Alex…. -

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

hola!! Mi queridos lectores!!!

Wenu…luego de una larga ausencia por fin he terminado el cuarto capitulo

Aunque debo reconocer que no muestra cosas de vital importancia, ademas de no tener nada de cambios de escena y mas bien parecer solo una parte de un capitulo muy larga, debo reconocer que me gusto :)

Queria llegar de alguna manera a un ambiente de confianza entre ambos protagonistas, para luego incluir otros mas ….

Wenu…esperen la continuación

Y gracias por lor review!!

Atte: kasu

p.d: estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, que espero subir rapidamente a mi blog (cuando tenga lista la primera escena del capitulo)

asi que visiten sueños y esperanzas!!!

-- www.illusionsandhopes. 


	5. Maldita realidad

_**Juegos del Destino **_

_By: kasumi21_

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

**Capitulo 5: Maldita Realidad**

La hermosa pelirroja seguía en el mundo de Morfeo luego de esa velada tan extraña y especial, inconsciente que unos cálidos ojos marrones seguían las líneas suaves de su cuerpo y rostro con lentitud, admirando su belleza en silencio.

- Mist… - susurró el muchacho en otro de los intentos fallidos de despertarla – Mist… -

Esta vez el trigueño meció con suavidad el cuerpo de la muchacha, despertándola. La chica abrió sus ojos lenta y tranquilamente, hasta que se encontró con la mirada achocolatada del chico.

- que haces aquí?! – exclamó sobresaltada, sonrojada y algo asustada, mientras cubría su cuerpo con las blancas sábanas.

- hey! Tranquila, tranquila – respondió el chico, mientras tomaba algo desde la mesa de noche. Era una bandeja de desayuno para dos personas, en ella había leche, galletas, zumo de naranja y tostadas. – Vengo a devolverte el favor – le dijo mientras mostraba la bandeja y le entregaba una rosa blanca.

- gra... gracias – titubeó sonrojada la chica, al recibir aquel detalle de sus manos – no debiste molestarte Alex –

- no es molestia, no te preocupes –

- pero… que hora es? – Inquirió al muchacho, aunque en seguida comenzó a buscar a su lado el reloj despertador –

- son las diez de la mañana –

- las diez? Me despertaste a las diez??! – preguntó la chica, que parecía algo molesta por lo temprano que había despertado.

- vamos Mist, tu misma dices que luego de salir hay que levantarse temprano – la chica se sorprendió, desde que conocía a Alex nunca había demostrado interés en las labores diarias – además hay que hacer muchas cosas en el gimnasio –

- tu… tu me estas diciendo que… - la chica se interrumpió al notar que el muchacho ya estaba vestido. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de color azul entreabierta, que dejaba a la vista una musculosa blanca – acaso ya has avanzado en algo? –

- claro! – respondió con simpleza, mientras le pasaba una taza con un líquido blanco – ya todos tus pokémon han desayunado, psyduck esta en su flotador y ya he confirmado las dos batallas que tenemos en… - observo el reloj de la pelirroja – una hora más – dirigió su vista a una sorprendida Misty – así que después de desayunar, te apuras –

- wau! – exclamó la muchacha algo orgullosa del chico, aunque en un momento su expresión cambió a una molesta – hey! Que te crees para andar mandándome, eh?! – le inquirió al trigueño que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- esta bien jefa – se defendió el muchacho – sólo quería ayudarla –

- pues gracias – le dijo la chica aun con un tono molesto y con sus ojos cerrados. A pesar de su extraña expresión, Ash aceptó aquellas palabras con una mueca alegre en su rostro.

- de nada –

- y las chicas? – le preguntó la pelirroja, mientras trataba de alisar con su mano derecha su desarreglado cabello.

- todas ya están despiertas – señaló el chico mientras cogía una tostada, exactamente la octava, y la untaba con mantequilla – fui el único valiente que se atrevió a despertarte –

- valiente? – preguntó la chica con las mejillas ardiendo

- claro – comenzó el chico, antes de llevarse a la boca la rebanada – fueg llogh qheg megh dihgigheghroghn –

- Alex! – se quejó la muchacha algo cansada, ya había perdido esperanza de que dejara esa mala costumbre – deja de hablar mientras comes!!! –

- de acuerdo – le respondió con una ceja alzada, luego de tragar rápidamente – no es para que me grites –

- a veces me exasperas, sabes?! –

- es porque eres muy exagerada - el chico cerró sus cálidos ojos marrones, mientras llevaba ambas manos a la nuca – además de gruñona –

- GRUÑONA!! – exclamó Misty totalmente enfurecida. Ya la preocupación de cubrir lo que su camisón mostraba atrevidamente se había olvidado – YO NO SOY GRUÑONA! –

- en serio?- le preguntó el muchacho, ahora con sus ojos abiertos y una ceja alzada – pues me estas demostrando lo contrario – el semblante de la pelirroja se calmó y, a la vez, aumento su tono carmesí, al notar como el chico tenía razón.

- esta bien – se rindió la joven, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su zumo – te daré una tregua sólo por esta mañana –

- bueno, creo que es suficiente para sobrevivir por este día –

- no me provoques Alex –

- es una amenaza? –

- no, una advertencia – señalo con sus cristalinos ojos llenos de seguridad, lo suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio

- sabes? A veces me das miedo –

- mejor, así te mantienes lejos de mí –manifestó la pelirroja, con sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos

- en serio? – inquirió el moreno, mientras volvía su voz grabe a una coqueta – de verdad me quieres lejos de ti? – el chico tomó la pálida mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que la

muchacha se sonrojara. Para suerte de la pelirroja, la pequeña bandeja había evitado que la distancia de sus cuerpos se acortara aun más.

- es mi idea o volvió el galán barato que conocí hace un mes? – preguntó directamente, con un tono frío

- auch! Golpe bajo Mist – exclamó el chico mientras quitaba su mano, como si la blanca piel quemara

- estoy diciendo lo que veo –

- pues la respuesta es no – respondió enseguida, volviendo su mirada dolida a una más seria – si fuera el mismo galán barato – destaco esa frase con sus manos, haciendo unas comillas - ahora estaría besándote – la expresión de la chica al escuchar esa oración era indescifrable, sólo se entendía el rojo tono que habían adquirido sus pómulos – pero eso en la posibilidad que me gustaras –

- vaya… me alegra saber que no te gusto –

- por que?-

- porque no aguantaría tus besos –

- segundo golpe – le dijo inmediatamente el moreno, claramente enojado – y eso que estamos en tregua –

- que hice ahora?-

- heriste mis sentimientos –

- sentimientos? – Exclamó algo asombrada – querrás decir tu orgullo de hombre – ironizó

- no – expresó molesto, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos marrones – para que sepa señorita los hombres también tienen sentimientos –

- no los tienen – respondió enojada – el único hombre con sentimientos es mi novio -

- Gary? – El chico comenzó a reír con ganas, la pelirroja lo miraba seria – buen chiste Mist, buen chiste -

- Que tienes contra él??!!– exclamó la chica enojada, sin darse cuenta que una de sus compañeras acababa de entrar a su cuarto.

- en verdad te gustaría saber??! – preguntó el muchacho enfadado por la defensa que Misty le daba a su novio. Tampoco notó la presencia de Hikari

- por favor – pronuncio cansada, llamando la atención de los dos chicos – alguna vez pueden estar tranquilos sin pelear por estupideces?! –

- nosotros no estábamos peleando – dijo la pelirroja, aun con una expresión molesta en su rostro –

- solo intercambiábamos ideas – ayudó el trigueño

- si claro… y ustedes piensan que me la voy a creer. Bueno, no importa – su semblante cambió a uno más tranquilo y natural. Se dirigió a la muchacha de ojos verde azulados – Mist, yo sólo venía a avisarte que… -

- sirena! – una voz grave y arrogante, para Ash, retumbó por cada rincón de la pieza; anunciando que Gary estaba por entrar. – sire… - interrumpió su llamado al observar la extraña situación. Hikari se encontraba a su lado, mientras que en la blanca cama de Misty, se encontraba su novia con el escote del pijama más bajo de lo debido y frente a ella, recostado cómodamente, estaba Alex.

- venía a avisarte que Gary estaba aquí, pero creo que ya no es necesario – prorrumpió la peliazul luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, que en ese incomodo clima se hacían infinitos – entonces me retiro, igual que Alex, cierto? – el aludido permaneció unos segundos en silencio, entendiendo lentamente las palabras de su compañera.

- claro – expresó por fin con una sonrisa – ya terminamos de desayunar – se levanto de la cama, para luego coger la bandeja que tenía todos los recipientes vacíos. Se dirigió a la salida, donde lo esperaba Hikari – recuerda Mist… - sintió la mirada fría de la pelinaranja – es decir, Misty, que tenemos las batallas a las once. No te demores mucho –

- si, gracias – finalizó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Gary ya se estaba acercando hacia su cama, cuando vio a un sonrojado Alex haciéndole unas señales. Entendió perfectamente el mensaje, debía arreglarse el escote del camisón. Y, aunque fuera una ayuda por parte de su compañero, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al notar que él se había fijado en ese detalle. Por lo que, apenas el trigueño se retiró, Misty tenía sus mejillas ardiendo.

- sucede algo? – inquirió el castaño, que miraba con una ceja alzada la extraña reacción de la muchacha

- no, nada – contesto de inmediato con una sonrisa – si no te molesta Gary, necesito bañarme para tener los retos. Te importaría esperarme un rato?-

- claro, no te preocupes – dijo el chico, mientras salía de la habitación

- gracias – exclamó la chica, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía a su baño. Una buena ducha le vendría excelente para calmar los pensamientos confusos que inundaban su cabeza.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Misty permanecía recostada en el sillón de la recepción. Luego de dos batallas seguidas con chicos que no parecían ser principiantes y luego de soportar una pequeña pelea con su novio por el inesperado encuentro en la mañana, estaba más que agotada. Suspiró, mientras una pequeña criatura amarilla de pelaje brillante entraba a la habitación, anunciando que pronto su entrenador llegaría.

- cha! Pikachu pi! – exclamó el pokémon, mientras saltaba a la falda de la chica. Esta lo recibió con cariño, mientras lo arropaba con sus brazos. Sentir su suave pelaje era una sensación muy reconfortante, lo suficiente para reponerla por un momento.

- uf! Que día - alzó su vista cristalina a la persona que había entrado. Como lo predijo, era Alex. Su cara y su postura no eran muy animadas. A la chica le sorprendió un poco como logro caminar desde la entrada hasta el puesto vacío a su lado, teniendo en cuenta que parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

- los entrenadores ya se fueron? –

- si – respondió cansado, mientras se estiraba en el azul asiento – fue una batalla muy agotadora, pero – la pelirroja pudo notar el cambio drástico que sufrieron sus ojos, de pronto ellos brillaban con emoción, como si realmente lo que estaba pensando el chico fuera vital en él. – hace tiempo no tenía una batalla tan interesante como esa –

- si, ya lo creo – dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía dulcemente. Esa expresión le hizo recordar a alguien, pero no estaba segura quien.

- y Gary? También se fue? –

- si – expresó la chica cerrando sus ojos cansada, antes de abrirlo rápidamente al recordar algo. Se irguió de su puesto enseguida algo ansiosa, sosteniendo a Pikachu aun en sus brazos – que hora es? –

- la una de la tarde – respondió luego de consultar su reloj pulsera. La miró extrañado – por que? Sucede algo? –

- Alex, necesito pedirte un favor – le suplico al muchacho, que pensaba internamente que no se podría negar a aquellos dulces ojos verdes.

- que pasa? –

- tu cocinas, verdad? –

- por que crees eso? – le preguntó el chico enseguida, temiendo que descubriera quién en verdad era. Al fin y al cabo, en los viajes por las Islas Naranjas él le había demostrado su habilidad culinaria más de alguna vez.

- por el desayuno – expresó con simpleza la muchacha

- Mist, es muy distinto hacer un desayuno que cocinar un plato –

- lo sé… pero… no tengo otra alternativa – exclamó, aunque parecía que se estaba hablando a si misma

- primero, porque querías saber si cocinaba? –

- es que… invite a Gary a cenar – le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el trigueño la miraba con una de sus gruesas cejas alzada

- y que tiene que ver conmigo? –

- ya sabes Alex… yo no soy buena cocinera… y te quería pedir… -

- Ah! No – le respondió de inmediato, al entender los objetivos de la pelirroja – no cocinare para Gary! –

- vamos Alex… - le suplicó la pelirroja, con sus ojos cada vez más acuosos – por favor –

- por que no se lo pides a May o a Hikari? –

- porque las dos están practicando para el concurso de la otra semana-

- y Dúplica? –

- tiene una presentación con Ditto en Jotho, para una jornada de teatro pokémon –

- y Melody? –

- ella no cocina… - el chico siguió viéndola con duda, mientras pensaba alguna solución para ese problema. Misty notó por su expresión que no había encontrado ninguna – viste? Eres el único que me puede ayudar –

- y si pides una comida preparada? –

- que?! Crees que no puedo cocinar nada bien?? – Exclamó sorprendida la muchacha, Ash no entendió su reacción – no es la idea, estas hiriendo mi orgullo de mujer Alex – dijo dolida, en una de sus actuaciones. El chico sólo suspiró

- de acuerdo, te voy a ayudar –

- gracias! – gritó feliz, mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo. Aunque se detuvo de inmediato y estiro su mano – gracias – Alex la recibió con cierta duda.

- bien – se levanto el muchacho con cierto desgano – entonces hay que ir a comprar –

- de acuerdo –

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Ash detuvo la batidora un momento, para disfrutar la hermosa escena que se dibujaba tras de si. La bella pelirroja parecía muy concentrada en su labor, su semblante preocupado y serio lo expresaba claramente, mientras que oscuros mechones de cabellos cobrizos cubrían parte de su largo cuello. Suspiro algo cansada y limpio su frente con su brazo derecho, para luego alzar la vista al notar el pequeño descanso que había tomado su amigo.

- voy muy mal?- preguntó enseguida, al notar la mirada oscura del chico sobre ella. Este limpió sus grandes manos con un mantel cercano y se dirigió lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba.

- lo primero que debes saber Mist – inició, con el tono autoritario que ocupa un profesor – que se cocina con sentimiento. Si cocinas algo solo por deber y sin disfrutarlo nunca saldrá bien –

- de acuerdo – dijo decidida. Su mirada se volvió segura y llena de entusiasmo. Antes de seguir, encendió la pequeña radio que tenía cerca. Miró a Alex, que seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos almendrados. – así es mejor, no crees? – el chico se limitó a sonreír, para luego continuar con su trabajo. La dulce voz de Misty se unió al sonido de la radio, provocando que la tarea fuera mucho más agradable…

El trabajo de toda una tarde de esfuerzo había dado fruto. Ash y Misty veían con orgullo todos los platos preparados, que poco debían envidiarle a los de los hoteles cinco estrellas.

- increíble! – comentó el muchacho, mientras rodeaba la mesa que contenía las comidas. Las presentaciones eran tan elegantes y creativas, que le costaba creer que lo había preparado la pelirroja. – nunca pensé que tú podías cocinar algo así -

- déjame pensar si tomare eso como un halago o una critica – dijo irónicamente la muchacha, aun así en sus delgados y definidos labios se había formado una natural sonrisa.

- chaaa!! – exclamó el pequeño pokémon amarillo, que se subió con agilidad en su hombro para lamer su suave mejilla, felicitándola.

- gracias Pikachu – sonrió la chica, mientras trataba de controlar la suave risa que salía de su boca por aquel gesto.

- es hora que te vayas a cambiar Mist – dijo el trigueño, luego de observar el reloj de la pared. Este marcaba las siete en punto. – tu noviecito llegará en una hora más –

- noviecito?! – exclamó la muchacha enfurecida, aunque calmo sus sentimientos recordando la ayuda que le había dado el entrenador.

- te haré un último favor – dijo el chico, sin contestar a la expresión de la pelirroja. – mientras tu te bañas y te pones linda para Gary, yo pondré la mesa y lavaré la loza que utilizamos antes de que las chicas se enfaden – Ash empezó a sacar las copas y los cubiertos necesarios, antes de darse cuenta que la muchacha continuaba allí, mirándolo sorprendida – que sucede? –

- por que estas haciendo esto? – Le inquirió – pensé que Gary no te caía bien –

- y no te equivocas – respondió el trigueño antes de girarse y mirarla directamente. Allí se encontró con los ojos verde azulados que rogaban silenciosamente por una respuesta – pero si tú eres feliz con él, debo aceptarlo – dijo expresando lo que pensaba claramente, tanto Alex como Ash.

- hablas como si me conocieras de hace mucho tiempo Alex – señaló la pelirroja en un susurro

- te conozco más de lo que crees Mist… - dijo el trigueño, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, viendo como sus ojos cristalinos brillaban con nerviosismo y su rostro se tornaba carmesí levemente. Retiró su mano, antes que algún impulso lo llevara a una acción peor – ahora ve a cambiarte, y no te preocupes de nada más –

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

- que no me preocupe – se exclamó a sí misma algo molesta. El agua tibia descendía lentamente por las curvas de su femenino cuerpo, aliviando su confusión por unos momentos. – Como si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de mis pensamientos y sensaciones - susurró mientras aumentaba la espuma en su cabello, después de aplicar el shampoo de hierbas naturales. En su interior estaba empezando a asimilar esos sentimientos que hace años, casi seis años, no volvía a sentir. No podía evitar relacionar a su nuevo compañero con Ash. Su forma de comer, el brillo de sus ojos, la ternura de sus irises almendrados, su sedoso y siempre desordenado cabello azabache. Todo él era igual al Ash que imaginaba cuando era una adolescente. Si no fuera por su comportamiento lleno de coquetería y de alto conocimiento sobre conquista, lo hubiera confundido con su perdido amigo desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Amarró en su cuerpo una toalla blanca y Salió de la ducha, aún con las extrañas deducciones fastidiando en su cabeza. Llegó a su habitación y abrió su ropero. Revolvió todos los cajones y movió todos los percheros, sin encontrar prenda que la complaciera. Decidió que la próxima vez que May le ofreciera salir de compras le haría caso, no como siempre que prefería quedarse en el gimnasio entrenando junto con sus pokémon. Por ese día, la única solución era visitar la habitación de la castaña y escoger algo de su armario. Antes de salir de su habitación, asomó su pálido rostro para verificar que estaba sola. Era verdad que antiguamente no tenía problemas en pasearse por los pasillos con sólo una toalla puesta, pero ahora le era terriblemente incómodo con la presencia de Alex.

Salió del cuarto descalza y lo más sigilosa que pudo, tratando de evitar los sonidos para no llamar la atención. Para su suerte, el pasillo que unía los cuartos era alfombrado al igual que cada dormitorio. Pero cuando iba en mitad de camino, la voz grabe de un hombre la alarmó.

- que cansancio Pikachu! – exclamaba este desde las escaleras. Al parecer estaba subiendo junto a su pokémon.

- Chaa! – exclamaba este dándole una respuesta.

Misty sintió como la adrenalina llegaba a cada extremo de su cuerpo y en dos segundos entraba a una pieza evitando el encuentro. Su temor creció aún más al notar con cierta dificultad por la escasa luz, los rasgos masculinos que tomaba la pieza. Descubrió que había entrado al cuarto del trigueño.

- creo que me daré un baño – le comentó el entrenador a la criatura, mientras Misty permanecía escondida en un rincón cercano a la cama, rogando que Alex no encendiera la luz al entrar. La oscuridad fue quebrada cuando el chico abrió la puerta y entró a su cuarto. Para sorpresa y alivió de Misty, ni siquiera se acercó al interruptor. Parecía que prefería la oscuridad. Entró al baño luego de sacar un par de toallas y sacarse la musculosa blanca, todo frente a una Misty que observaba algo sonrosada. Cuando por fin entró al baño, la pelirroja se movió rápidamente de su escondite con la calma de no haber sido descubierta. Sin embargo, cuando ya dejaba la habitación la blanca puerta del tocador se abrió mostrando al trigueño que la miró sorprendido, mas por su tenida que por su presencia. – que estas haciendo aquí, Mist? – inquirió enseguida el muchacho.

- pues yo… yo… - titubeó sonrojada la chica – yo me equivoque de habitación – respondió por fin con una risa nerviosa. Ash la miro extrañado, alzando una de sus cejas.

- en serio? – preguntó sin creer ninguna de sus palabras. – y a que habitación ibas? –

- a la de May –

- Justo la que tiene el cartel más llamativo, verdad? – se burló el chico. El rostro de la pelirroja tomó el mismo tono que su cabello.

- lo que yo haga o no haga no te importa! – se defendió la muchacha. Luego cerró la puerta antes de recibir algún ataque por parte del moreno. Este permaneció sonriente por la situación algunos minutos antes de cambiar su expresión a una seria, más de lo común

- tal vez me estaba investigando… -

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo previsto para el joven. Había decidido dormirse temprano la noche anterior, para no escuchar ni la llegada de Gary ni parte de la esplendida cena que tendría con Misty. Estiró sus brazos con fuerza mientras bostezaba, su pokémon se despertó junto con él por el ruido que había emitido.

- buenos días Pikachu – dijo este con voz somnolienta, mientras salía de su cama.

- Cha.. pika pi… - Su compañero seguía algo cansado, por lo cual, cuando había salido del baño luego de lavar su rostro, este se había dormido nuevamente.

- de acuerdo – le dijo, aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba – tomaré desayuno sólo –

Bajo las escaleras, esperando no encontrar a nadie por la temprana hora. Los sonidos de las voces agudas de sus compañeras llegaban hasta el principio de las escaleras, se alegro al notar que no debería comer sólo. Cuando llegó al final, notó como la mesa que había arreglado el día anterior seguía prácticamente igual. Aun nadie se dedicaba a desarmarla, por lo que concluyó que la pelinaranja se había dormido en la madrugada.

- buenos días – exclamó somnolientamente mientras entraba a la cocina. En ella estaban todas las chicas, menos Dúplica y Misty.

- buenos días Alex! – exclamó Melody con animó, mientras dedicaba una mirada minuciosa por su cuerpo de forma descarada.

- quieres desayunar? – preguntó May, quien se asomaba por el mueble de corte americano de la cocina.

- claro! Gracias – respondió el muchacho, mientras cogía un vaso y caminaba hacia el refrigerador. Escuchó levemente el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, causándole extrañeza. – Misty salió ayer? – inquirió.

- no que yo sepa – respondió Hikari, que llevaba entre sus manos un plato llenas de tostadas recién hechas. Unos pasos cansados llenaron un expectante silencio, una mano femenina se posó en la entrada de la cocina para luego dejar ver a una chica de mirada cansada y cabello verdoso. En su cabeza, una criatura rosada con apariencia indefinida se apoyaba feliz.

- Dúplica! – exclamó feliz May que fue a su encuentro de inmediato – cómo te fue en la jornada? –

- estupendo – dijo cansada – recibí muchos premios y felicitaciones, pero estoy agotadísima –

- y no estaba por ahí tu criador favorito? – inquirió divertida Melody, causando el sonrojo y la molestia de la peliverde

- no digas tonterías Mel! – Todos rieron por el comentario, incluido Ash que no se imaginaba a la extraña pareja. – es un amigo, nada más –

- claro! Y por eso sigues todos los viernes su programa, no? – ironizó la castaña, contraatacando.

- programa? De Brock? – inquirió el trigueño

- sí, un programa que Brock da sobre cuidados pokémon. Desde que se inició Dúplica lo sigue –

- y tu como sabes de Brock? – preguntó sorprendida Hikari.

- Misty me habló de él –

- es increíble como su relación ha cambiado – comentó Dúplica, en uno de sus intentos de escape de la situación. – antes se llevaban tan mal, que ni siquiera se podían ver –

- es verdad! – Exclamó divertida May – hasta cocinan juntos! –

- Que??!! – preguntó Melody algo enojada. Ash seguía la conversación incómodo.

- la cena de ayer fue preparada por Misty y por Alex –

- si! Y es primera vez que Misty logra cocinar algo comestible – aseguró Hikari – ni siquiera con Brock lo había logrado, y eso que son amigos desde hace diez años –

- Increíble! – gritó sorprendida la peliverde – Alex hace milagros! –

- si Misty no estuviera con alguien – señaló May – ya te habría unido a ella como novio –

- no fue nada chicas – dijo el moreno totalmente sonrosado, mientras rascaba su mejilla algo nervioso – además con Misty estamos muy bien así, créanme –

- bueno Alex – masculló Dúplica, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro derecho – tu te la pierdes – Luego se dirigió a una silla desocupada – desayunemos? –

- esta bien – respondió Melody desanimada.

La conversación se había tornado amistosa, sencilla y corriente. Dúplica comentaba emocionada las representaciones que más habían llamado su atención y las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido en la jornada de teatro pokémon. Por algunos comentarios realizados por la actriz, sus amigos dedujeron que se había encontrado con su amor platónico, que seguramente estaba promocionando uno de sus nuevos productos. El último relato fue interrumpido por el sonido de una suave voz.

- buenos días! – exclamó una feliz pelirroja, su cabello desordenado estaba atado en una coleta y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de dormir. – Dúplica! – exclamó emocionada, apenas vio a su amiga. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó. – Como te fue? -

- muy bien Mist! – Respondió la muchacha con entusiasmo – estaba contando mi experiencia antes de que llegaras –

- oh! siento mucho interrumpirte – dijo la pelirroja, mientras tomaba un vaso y realizaba el viaje que anteriormente había hecho Alex – pero continúa –

- de acuerdo – dijo la chica mientras reordenaba sus ideas – entonces, justo en ese momento apareció un…-

- buenos días!! – saludó una segunda voz, aunque más grabe y con menos animo. Ash reconoció enseguida de quien era: Gary Oak. Este estaba vestido con unos pantalones de tela y una camisa blanca, parecía recién levantado ya que su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado.

- ya te vas? – inquirió enseguida la pelinaranja, en sus ojos verdes se expresaba su tristeza y decepción.

- lo siento sirena – susurró dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro – estamos trabajando con un pokémon nuevo y no puedo retrasar más los análisis –

- de acuerdo Gary – dijo resignada la muchacha, luego de suspirar. – te acompaño a la puerta –

- adiós chicos! Nos veremos en un mes más – se despidió el castaño, antes de desaparecer de la cocina acompañado por su novia.

- uf! Por fin se fue – expresó con satisfacción May, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- no entiendo porque te cae mal – le recriminó Melody, que de las cuatro amigas era la única que apoyaba la relación – si Misty es feliz, hay que apoyarla –

- ese es tu problema Melody – expresó Dúplica apoyando a la castaña – que crees que ella es feliz –

- Acaso no es feliz? – inquirió Hikari con inocencia.

- no, ella nunca será feliz hasta que… -

- Por qué Gary llegó tan temprano? – preguntó Alex, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Dúplica.

- el no llegó temprano Alex – respondió de inmediato May, algo cansada.

- no? –

- no, el durmió aquí – contestó Dúplica.

- pero la habitación de visitas la estoy ocupando yo – expresó el muchacho, extrañado – acaso durmió en el sillón –

- No Alex – señaló Dúplica extrañada, mientras May suspiraba cansada. Todas las chicas miraban asombradas al trigueño, que parecía tener más ingenuidad de lo que creían

- Durmió en la cama de Misty – se apresuró a decir May – Pasó la noche con ella –

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

holas!!

Si!! Por fin actualize!!!

Lamento todos los dias (o fueron meses?) que me demore, pero he estado ocupadisima!!

De igual forma logre traer este nuevo capitulo ….

Que espero les haya gustado

…. Ivett!! …..

te toca.!!!! Muahahah (risa malvada) porque te gane:P

jajajaja

yap…. Espero todos los comentarios

y si quieres seguir leyendo parte de mis fic entren a:

http (dos puntos) / www (punto) illusionsandhopes (punto) blogspot (punto) com

si no entienden, entren al blog de misty ivett y busquen en los vinculos

(asi aprovechan de leer sus fics que tambien son muy buenos! )

Ahora si

Nos vemos!!

Atte: kasumi21


	6. Oportunidades perdidas

_**Juegos del Destino **_

_By: kasumi21_

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Los besos de Marina se habían intensificado más de lo que quería, ya no suspiraba sino jadeaba y de su boca salían exclamaciones más intensas que simples risillas. Ash no sabía porque esa situación empezaba a incomodarle, pero seguido por su instinto se separó de ella con suavidad aun con la respiración agitada. La muchacha de diecisiete años lo miró extrañada.

- que… que sucede? – preguntó algo preocupada, mientras intentaba recuperarse de aquella situación.

**- **debo… debo ir a… a hablar con Dave – respondió el chico intentando controlar su fuerte inhalación, que era muy… demostrativa. Obviamente que aquella respuesta no era más que una excusa para escapar de la peliazul.

- ahora? – preguntó la chica con tristeza, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta negra con cautela y lentitud, dejando ver un peto traslucido blanco; que no ayudaba en nada al moreno.

- s.. s.. si – respondió mientras esquivaba su mirada avergonzado. Estar en su cuarto solos, sin siquiera sus pokémons y en penumbras, era un ambiente perfecto para llegar a algo más íntimo con su actual novia. Algo que a él lo aterraba.

- ay! Alex… - susurró Marina con sensualidad cerca del lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja, mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de él. El entrenador podía sentir sus curvas femeninas perfectamente. – estás escapando? –

- claro que no! – exclamó enojado a la vez que su rostro se sonrojaba por aquella "suposición", que no era más que la verdad.

- entonces? – preguntó la chica de cabello azulados, mientras dirigía sus labios al inicio del cuello del muchacho. Este tenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar sus impulsos. En su interior sabía que no quería tener algo con su novia, pero las sensaciones eran más fuertes que su voluntad, y le estaban ganando la batalla.

- Ma… Marina… yo – tartamudeó el chico con la intención de llamar la intención de la peliazul. Pero ésta estaba totalmente concentrada en acariciar su cuello y sus labios – Ma…mmm…-

Los tentativos labios de Marina lo interrumpieron nuevamente, destruyendo por segunda vez su plan. Esta vez, Ash se separó con violencia y rapidez de la muchacha, dejando en claro sus pensamientos. Marina se limitó a verlo sorprendida y algo dolida.

- es que acaso no te gusto? – preguntó con vos temblorosa y quebradiza, mientras se separaba del trigueño y llevaba su mano derecha empuñada hacia su pecho.

- no es eso!! – se apresuró a contestar, temiendo ver lágrimas en los irises de la chica. – si fuera eso, no serías mi novia! –

- entonces por que no quieres hacerlo? – preguntó la chica directamente, una de sus características mas notables

- Marina… yo – respondió el muchacho con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Y ahora que diría? Que inventaría? … _menudo problema Ash_ – se dijo a si mismo, mientras sentía la intensa mirada de su novia sobre sí. Era claro que no podía contarle la verdad respecto a su decisión, pero no podía negarse a la petición que ella le pedía por su orgullo masculino. Lo cierto era que existían dos razones: su virginidad y un juramento que se había hecho desde la adolescencia. A pesar de tener casi dieciocho años y poseer miles de posibilidades para dejar su carácter de "adolescente", nunca había cruzado por su cabeza la idea de perder su niñez. Eso era provocado principalmente por una persona – más bien por su recuerdo – y por la promesa que le había hecho secretamente. Él la haría suya y perdería su virginidad junto a ella, aprendería las partes débiles de las mujeres con ella, se instruiría sobre técnicas de seducción según sus gustos y pensamientos, inventaría sensuales fantasías sólo para complacerla y sentiría su cuerpo temblar de pasión por primera vez entre sus brazos. Aunque, ese era el plan antes de llegar a la malvada institución, ya que con los años que había pasado allí sus esperanzas de volver a verla habían desaparecido y consigo su juramento había perdido fuerza…

Marina seguía viéndolo con tristeza, mientras se mordía su labio inferior con una sutileza y sensualidad innata. Ash se volvió a verla e inducido por un impulso más que por una conclusión, tomó a la muchacha de la cintura con fuerza y dirigió sus labios a su boca con hambre extrema. Al fin y al cabo ella no regresaría, nunca más la volvería a ver ni podría cumplir su promesa; sólo le quedaba el consuelo de seguir y olvidarla. La peliazul no tardo en reaccionar y respondió con la misma pasión, mientras se deshacían de sus vestimentas que impedían la exploración de sus cuerpos.

El "mágico" momento finalizó más rápido de lo planeado. El trigueño observaba a la chica que dormía plácidamente apoyada en su pecho con el ceño fruncido, mientras sentía una enorme pesadez en su corazón. Por fin su compromiso con Misty había sido disuelto y ahora podría olvidarla con facilidad, o por lo menos era lo que creía. Cuando estaba por salir de la cama, unos delgados brazos cruzaron su masculina cintura, atrayéndolo al lecho nuevamente.

- a donde crees que vas? – preguntó su novia con voz somnolienta

- vamos Marina – contesto el muchacho cansado – debo ir a practicar para mi nueva misión –

- pero Alex… quédate un rato más conmigo – el chico suspiró y volvió a la cama, mientras abrazaba a la chica. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que ella quebró la intimidad – por que no querías hacerlo? – inquirió mientras dirigía su cristalina mirada a los ojos almendrados. El chico suspiró con fuerza

- la verdad … es que… era virgen – respondió con tono bajo y con sus mejillas ardiendo

- QUE?! – exclamó la peliazul levantando su torso desnudo para verlo mejor – estas bromeando, verdad? –

- no – contestó con el ceño fruncido y molesto. Era algo totalmente vergonzoso y ella se daba el lujo de refregárselo en la cara.

- en verdad no lo creo, eres uno de los mejores amantes que he tenido en toda mi vida – exclamó la chica con naturalidad. Luego se apoyó en el pecho del muchacho – me gustaría ver lo que puedes hacer con más experiencia – comentó en un susurro, causando el bochorno del trigueño. Un silencio íntimo los envolvió, mientras Marina jugaba con los negros cabellos de su cabeza. De pronto dejó su juego y con algo de tristeza se dirigió al moreno – hay… hay alguna otra cosa… que me quieras revelar Alex? – preguntó con voz baja. El chico se limitó a verla por unos segundos, para luego responder decididamente.

- si – contestó –llámame Ash –

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

**Capitulo 6: Oportunidades perdidas**

- Durmió en la cama de Misty – se apresuró a decir May – Pasó la noche con ella –

El silencio se apoderó de la sala como por arte de magia. Los únicos ruidos que llenaban el vacío eran las voces de Misty y Gary, que parecían despedirse en la entrada de la casa, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía. Ash levantó su rostro inexpresivo hacia May, sus ojos de almendra parecían haber perdido parte de su característico brillo y su sonrisa había desaparecido de su semblante. La castaña no sabía porque esa expresión se le hacía familiar, como si la hubiera observado más de una vez.

- Ya… ya veo – exclamó el chico, mientras forzaba sus mejillas para formar una falsa sonrisa.

- es… estas bien Alex – preguntó Dúplica algo asustada

- sí … sólo…. Sólo me sorprendió un poco – contestó con una pequeña risa, mientras llevaba su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza. Parecía que por fin había logrado controlar la situación.

Las amigas seguían viéndolo con algo de temor y lástima. Si lo pensaban bien, casi se cumplían dos meses desde que aquel chico había llegado al gimnasio y le habían tomado un gran cariño por su particular personalidad. Y sabían bien, que él sentía algo por la pelirroja, aunque lo negara más de alguna vez. Lo sorprendente era el corto tiempo que lo había seducido – involuntariamente – la chica, ya que por lo menos se necesitaban seis meses para que un chico cayera en las redes de Misty y se enamorara perdidamente de ella. Lo que parecía estar sucediéndole al trigueño.

- vaya… - se dijo a sí mismo el chico, mientras involuntariamente dibujaba una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios – duele más de lo que creía… -

Las chicas prefirieron seguir en silencio, mientras intercambiaban significativas miradas, con respecto a lo que pensaban de la situación. El incómodo silencio que habían creado fue interrumpido por la entrada de Misty a la cocina por segunda vez. La pelirroja no tardó en notar el extraño escenario.

- que pasa? Sucede algo? – preguntó la chica con ingenuidad. Sus compañeras la miraron con algo de tristeza pero, para suerte de Ash, Dúplica fue capaz de reaccionar y esconder hábilmente el hecho que había sucedido.

- no, nada – exclamó con una sonrisa muy espontánea, al nivel de la gran actriz que era. – sólo hablábamos de mis presentaciones –

- pues bien – dijo la pelirroja con felicidad y una sonrisa radiante. Al parecer estar con Gary íntimamente le hacia muy bien – yo también deseo oír como te fue – señaló mientras se sentaba junto a Alex. Este, para evitar que la muchacha notara su extraño estado de animo, se levanto en seguida.

- creo que iré a vestirme – explicó con voz casual – aun hay muchas cosas que hacer - luego desapareció de la vista de todas.

- me perdí de algo? – interrogó la chica con sus irises verdeazuladas confundidas – Alex actúa muy extraño –

- no te preocupes Mist – contestó la castaña de corto cabello, también con una sonrisa – ya se le pasará… -

- oye …Misty… y… no iniciabas tus clases hoy? – preguntó Hikari, intentando cambiar de tema.

- no, la facultad abre sus puertas la otra semana – explicó la chica con una sonrisa, para luego untar mermelada en su tostada. Aunque de improviso la alegre mueca fue desplazada por una mirada melancólica y triste.

- pasa algo Misty? – preguntó la peliverde.

- no… sólo …. Sólo recordé algo – señaló la muchacha con voz apagada.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

- que idiota eres Ash Ketchum – pensó el trigueño, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Sin querer su mirada se había impregnado de tristeza y levemente de ira, por lo que la pelirroja que lo esperaba al inicio de la subida entendió claramente su preocupación. – creer que ella aun era virgen… si que eres idiota –

- Alex? – la voz dulce y preocupada de Misty lo devolvió a la realidad de inmediato, por lo que se vio en la obligación de levantar su mirada hacia ella. Allí se encontró con sus dulces irises verdeazulados, que lo observaban con gran preocupación.

- si Mist? – preguntó el moreno sin mucho ánimo, mientras involuntariamente giraba su rostro para escapar de aquellos cristalinos ojos. Se detuvo cuando tuvo a la muchacha a su lado.

- deseo hablar contigo – explicó la chica con aire misterioso – pero en privado –

- esta bien – contestó el chico, con voz cargada levemente de odio – dime –

- pero no aquí, siempre estamos encerrados en el gimnasio!! – exclamó la chica algo cansada. Luego, sorpresivamente, su rostro cambió a una mueca de felicidad. – salgamos de aquí por unas horas… de acuerdo? – Ash se limitó a verla, un brillo de seguridad recorría sus ojos por lo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Suspiró algo cansado y frustrado.

- esta bien – susurró con los ojos cerrados, mientras su fiel compañero que descansaba en su hombro exclamaba con alegría, y una dulce sonrisa se formaba con sutileza en los labios de su querida pelirroja.

Se encontraban en un centro comercial de la ciudad, viendo las vitrinas de diferentes tiendas. A pesar de los intentos de conversación que realizaba la pelirroja, el trigueño se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos y con desánimo. Su compañera empezaba a impacientarse.

La pelirroja entró a una tienda de automóviles, con el fin de traer de vuelta al Alex de siempre.

- no crees Alex que sería bueno comprar un auto? – le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

- puede ser – contestó el muchacho interesado, lo que animó a la pelirroja. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – no es muy bien visto utilizar a un Lugia como medio de transporte, para ir al supermercado –

- vamos! Ese fue un caso especial – se excuso con una mirada y sonrisa nerviosa. – si no realizábamos la compra rápido no tendríamos tiempo para cocinar – al notar como una de las cejas de su compañero se alzaba, demostrando su incredulidad, volvió a decir – además tiene su lado positivo… te ahorras las carreteras llenas! –

- si… claro – contestó desconfiado, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Aquello formo una cristalina sonrisa en la pelirroja, por fin Alex volvía a ser el mismo. – y piensas en comprarlo enseguida?? –

- creo que si. Las clases en la universidad se inician la otra semana y necesito la velocidad de un auto para movilizarme – señaló la pelirroja algo pensativa, mientras pasaban por el costado de un modelo celeste. – y si llevamos ese? –

- no lo sé. El color es demasiado femenino – contestó el trigueño, mientras dirigía su mirada a un modelo negro – tal vez podría ser aquel –

- no, muy apagado – comento la pelirroja – tal vez podría ser un jeep o una camioneta –

- no sería muy caro? – dijo el trigueño, mientras otra pregunta cruzaba su cabeza – pero cómo lo pagaras? –

- tenemos algún dinero ahorrado para construir un auditorio para Dúplica, pero hablé con ella y estuvo de acuerdo en gastarlo en un auto –

- y te dejaron la responsabilidad de elegir el modelo? – preguntó sorprendido el chico, en especial por la gran confianza que tenían sus compañeras en la pelinaranja. – tanto confían en ti? - Esta sonrío agradecida, para luego contestar.

- supongo que es por mí experiencia, desde los trece años que me encargo sola de la administración de los gimnasios –

- eres bastante responsable y hábil Mist… debo reconocer que me sorprendes – dijo su amigo a la vez que sonreía orgulloso. Para su suerte por fin había controlado lo que sentía y podía tener una conversación común con la chica. Ésta, al oír sus palabras, se sonrojo suavemente.

- gracias – contesto con tono bajo.

- pika pi! – exclamó el pokémon que estaba sobre el hombro derecho de Alex, mientras indicaba hacia un sitio. Ambos se voltearon a verle, para luego seguir el recorrido de su pequeña pata. Allí se divisaba un auto convertible, de color rojo.

- wau! Es hermoso!! – exclamó la muchacha para acercarse hacia el lugar. El entrenador la seguía desde cerca.

- si, es un buen modelo –

- entonces este es el auto que llevaremos – dijo emocionada mientras se dirigía hacia un vendedor. Luego de unos cuantos trámites, salieron del centro con un bello convertible, gastando sus primeros kilómetros.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Al fin y al cabo ese día no había sido tan malo. Había estado todo el día con aquella pelirroja y ahora disfrutaba de una hermosa puesta de sol junto a ella. Se encontraban sentados en una colina cercana a la ciudad, que tenía acceso a través de una carretera poco transitada. Allí se encontraba su nuevo transporte, y dentro de él; una pequeña criatura amarilla durmiendo. Misty permanecía absorta viendo los tonos rojizos del cielo y degustando un helado de chocolate que, como recordaba Ash, era su favorito. El viento mecía con suavidad sus cabellos cobrizos y el sol alumbraba sus ojos verdeazulados con maestría. El moreno no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de un hermoso paisaje.

- dime Mist… -inició el chico mientras dirigía su mirada al sol y rompía el silencio. La muchacha dirigió su mirada enseguida hacia su amigo. – tu ya no eres virgen, verdad? –

Apenas finalizó la indebida pregunta, la chica enrojeció de golpe y un semblante enojado se dibujo en su rostro.

- que tipo de pregunta es esa Alex??!! – gritó enfadada y avergonzada. El chico no pareció inmutarse por su reacción.

- entonces no lo eres, verdad? – señaló el muchacho, aun sin voltearse a verla. – te molestaría contarme sobre eso? – preguntó con tono casual, aunque sus mejillas coloridas delataban su bochorno. Como siempre, le costaba demasiado entablar una conversación sobre "amor e intimidad".

- es… esta bien – titubeó la chica aún nerviosa. A pesar de sólo conocerse dos meses, Misty sentía gran confianza en Alex; lo suficiente para narrar hechos bastante personales. – pero primero tu deberás contarme –

- de acuerdo – respondió el muchacho luego de mirar con asombro su pedido – trataré de ser lo más sincero posible. Mi primera relación fue con Marina –

- tu novia actual? – inquirió la chica, algo sorprendida –

- si, de eso ya van unos cuatro años –

- y no has tenido alguna aventura con nadie más? – aquella pregunta incomodó en cierta forma al chico de tierna mirada. Había prometido ser honesto, pero no le parecía muy correcto enumerar la cantidad de chicas que habían pasado por sus sábanas.

- emm…bueno – inició el chico con nerviosismo, mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha e inclinaba su rostro avergonzado. Misty se asombro con aquel gesto, estaba segura de haberlo visto alguna vez – en verdad he tenido muchas aventuras, aunque ella no sabe nada sobre eso –

- me lo temía – comento la pelirroja, mientras sostenía su cabello con la mano izquierda, evitando que el viento lo meciera fuertemente. – desde el momento que te conocí Alex, me di cuenta que eres un típico galán –

- gracias – respondió enojado a la vez que alzaba una ceja. La chica se rió con suavidad, para luego explicar mejor sus palabras.

- no lo tomes a mal Alex! – se excuso, a la vez que levantaba sus manos en forma de defensa – a lo que me refiero que eres un chico con gran carisma y bastante atractivo; y generalmente esas son las características de ese tipo de chicos –

- si lo ves desde ese punto, creo que puedo tomarlo como un halago –

- claro! Pero no te acostumbres – dijo la chica, para luego reír con alegría.

- bien! Te toca – dijo el trigueño, luego de esperar que la pelirroja terminara de carcajear y volvieran al ambiente íntimo que los envolvía. La chica se sonrojo levemente y luego suspiro profundamente, para iniciar su relato.

- mi primera experiencia fue hace cuatro meses, justo el día en que inicie la relación con Gary –

- debo suponer, entonces, que el fue tu primer … -

- si, fue el primer hombre en mi vida – señaló la chica con una sonrisa. Para mala suerte del muchacho, esa era otra ventaja que le tenía Gary sobre él.

- y no has tenido a ninguno más? – y frente a la cuestión, Misty volvió a sonrojarse. Significaba que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- recuerdas que la primera vez que nos vimos yo estaba regresando de un viaje? – preguntó y cuando Ash movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa, prosiguió – pues lo realicé por dos razones: la primera era porque necesitaba medallas para el gimnasio, y la segunda porque se realizaba una reunión entre los mejores entrenadores del mundo y fui invitada. –

- wau! te felicito – exclamó sinceramente feliz, aunque luego cambio su tono de voz al normal - pero eso que tiene que ver? -

- que impaciente eres – exclamó la pelirroja, entrecerrando sus ojos – si quieres que te cuente, quédate calladito – le ordeno, luego sonrió y siguió – bueno, en aquella fiesta me encontré con un amigo que es muy parecido a ti, pero… menos respetuoso . su nombre es Richie –

- Richie? –

- si… bueno, él es un entrenador de pokémon eléctrico y nos reencontramos en aquella fiesta. Lo que sucedió es que empezó a coquetearme descaradamente durante toda la noche y, a pesar de decirle que estaba con Gary, siguió molestándome y termine por pasar la noche con él –

- vaya! – exclamó algo enojado el trigueño. Al fin y al cabo, Richie había sido su amigo más cercano y le había comentado sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia la pelirroja.

- pero no fue culpa de él… es decir… yo también deseaba hacerlo – susurró algo avergonzada, aunque en realidad no deseaba haber confesado eso. Ash escuchó estupefacto a Misty, nunca habría pensado que ella, tal vez, sentía una atracción hacia el castaño.

Nuevamente el sonido del viento envolvió su conversación, dando una cómoda atmosfera. Ash sentía como el sol veraniego abrigaba su piel morena y la brisa marina acariciaba sus brillantes cabellos azabaches. De igual forma, había otra cosa que aun lo molestaba y decidió preguntarlo enseguida.

- hey… Mist… -

- eso es todo Alex, sólo llevo cuatro meses, así que no puedo contarte nada más –

- no es eso… puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – la chica pareció sorprenderse, pero afirmo con la cabeza – eso de que querías conversar en privado era para que te acompañara?? – la chica asintió suavemente, el moreno prosiguió – pero… por que me elegiste para que te acompañara?? O sea… podrías haberle pedido a May o a Dúplica que te ayudaran –

- si, es cierto; pero tu eres hombre y contigo podría comprar un auto adecuado para todos –

- pero eso no explica que hayamos estado todo el día fuera del gimnasio. Si querías comprar el auto solamente, hubiéramos regresado en la mañana – señalo el chico, en verdad sus deducciones eran muy lógicas. Misty se quedó mirándolo por un momento, luego suspiró y cambió su mirada a una vencida.

- de acuerdo… fue por un motivo en especial – contestó la chica mientras dirigía su mirada verdeazulada al cielo. – es una estupidez lo que te voy a decir… pero me recuerdas a un amigo –

- amigo? – preguntó el moreno asustado, seguramente lo estaba relacionando con Ash. Aunque con un poco de actuación cambio esa expresión a una sorprendida. – que amigo? –

- ya hemos hablado de él – dijo la pelirroja, para luego bajar su rostro y dirigir sus irises melancólicos a Alex - en ti veo a Ash –

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del joven y dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos lo envolvieron. Por una parte la felicidad de saber que ella aun pensaba en él y lo veía a pesar de estar encubierto; y por otro lado, el temor de ser descubierto y fallar en la misión. El trigueño ya había perdido esperanza en recuperar su antigua vida y decidió rotundamente seguir en la secreta organización, por lo que la ultima sensación lo dominó con rapidez.

- que? Sorprendido?? –

- algo… - contestó el chico algo nervioso, aunque paso desapercibido por la colorina – pero que tiene que ver con la salida de hoy?? –

- es que en días tan especiales como este, siempre salíamos a pasear por la ciudad en donde nos encontrábamos –

- días especiales? –

- si – contestó la chica, mientras sonreía con melancolía y luego susurraba con tristeza – hoy es su cumpleaños –

- cumpleaños? – dijo atónito. En verdad había olvidado por completo, con todos los hechos que habían ocurrido, que aquel día era su cumpleaños; para ser más exacto, el número veintidós. Pero más se sorprendió de que su amiga aún lo recordara; ese pensamiento lo llevó a mirarla con detenimiento hasta notar la presencia de una hermosa pulsera en su muñeca, objeto que hace mucho había olvidado.

Por su lado, Misty permanecía viendo hacia el cielo, donde se asomaban las primeras estrellas de aquella hermosa noche. De improvisto dejo su lugar junto a Alex.

- creo que es hora de volver – comentó la chica, para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia el automóvil. Su compañero, que aun permanecía sentado en el césped, la interrumpió.

- por que Misty… - inició el chico, cuyos ojos almendrados se encontraban escondidos bajo mechones de cabello negro. El tono de su voz era algo extraño, una mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad – por que te acuerdas de tantas cosas sobre Ash? – la chica permaneció en silencio un rato. El viento se dedico a rellenarlo suavidad. Después su mirada se lleno de ternura, tristeza y melancolía.

- por que … el fue mi primer amor –

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de corte americano, en la cocina. Sus codos estaban apoyados en ella y sus manos ayudaban a sostener su cabeza con delicadeza. Llevaba unos jeans azules doblados hasta las rodillas y una remera azul, cuyos tirantes eran cubiertos por hebras de rojo cabello. Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la situación vivida en el crepúsculo con su nuevo amigo, algo extraña y mágica. En verdad, ni siquiera podía describir la expresión de su rostro y de sus almendrados ojos, cuando confesó el amor que sentía hacia su perdido compañero de viaje. Pero de algo estaba segura… aquella expresión no era común ni lógica para la situación. Algo extraño esta sucediendo…

- MISTY!! – gritó enfadada May, provocando que la atención de la pelirroja se enfocara en su persona.

- que pasa May??!! – contestó enojada, mientras cubría sus oídos – sólo podías haberme llamado –

- es lo que estoy haciendo hace media hora! – le reprocho la castaña a la vez que su entrecejo se arrugaba. – donde estás! En la Luna?? –

- solo estaba distraída – exclamó la pelirroja, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se daba la vuelta para coger su humeante taza de café. May cambió su expresión a una divertida, mientras se sentaba en el piso contiguo, en el mismo momento que la pelirroja tomaba un sorbo.

- estas distraída o estas pensando en tu salida con Alex? – comentó la chica con malicia y diversión, a la vez que con un estridente sonido Misty tiraba todo el líquido por su boca. La muchacha de irises azules empezó a reír con fuerza.

- NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!! – grito enfadada, con su rostro totalmente rojo.

- y por que te sonrojas? – peguntó la chica, disfrutando del espectáculo que la pelirroja realizaba.

- ese no es tu problema – exclamó enfadada, para luego desviar su rostro ofendida – además solo somos amigos – el gesto hizo que la ojiazul notara un pequeño brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Su expresión cambió radicalmente, hasta volverse seria.

- aun lo conservas? – preguntó la castaña algo enfadada, provocando la atención de Misty por segunda vez.

- que cosa? – inquirió la muchacha, su compañera le indicó con su rostro el brillante objeto, y al notar de lo que hablaba, la pelirroja se limitó a suspirar. – May… sabes lo importante que es para mi – la castaña la miro con tristeza.

- Mist… de verdad quisiera entenderte pero no puedo! – exclamó la chica enfadada y entristecida a la vez – el no ha vuelto a llamarte desde hace seis años, no viene a visitarte ni en tu cumpleaños… y ni siquiera asistió a la ceremonia donde te nombraron maestra de agua pokémon!!! –

- lo se… pero… simplemente no puedo – susurró la colorina, mientras su amiga se limitaba a suspirar. Luego se levanto y se dirigió a la salida...

- es hora de que lo olvides, Mist – le aconsejo la chica para luego salir de la habitación. Misty se quedo un rato viendo hacia la nada, para luego dirigir sus verdes ojos a la esclava que llevaba.

- tal vez tenga razón – se dijo a si misma, abatida.

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

la noche le daba un toque íntimo y a la vez escalofriante a ese lugar del recinto. La luz de la luna llena, que ya estaba en su esplendor, se filtraba elegantemente por los grandes ventanales que poseía aquella habitación, llegando directamente a la piscina que se encargaba de dispersar sus reflejos por todo el lugar. Apoyado en la pared, se divisaba la figura perfecta de un joven moreno. Tenía una de sus piernas doblada, mientras su espalda descansaba en la muralla y sus ojos almendrados observaban el bello satélite. Aunque en realidad, su conciencia estaba alejada de aquella situación.

- que estupidez – susurró amargo, mientras escondía su mirada. Una sonrisa llena de ira nación es su rostro, de manera sorpresiva. Su fiel compañero amarillo lo miraba preocupado, sabía que esa expresión nacía sólo cuando algo lo afectaba enormemente. – y para colmo, me encuentro en el mismo refugio que ella utiliza – se dijo a si mismo, mientras empuñaba sus manos con furia. Debía reconocerlo, estaba totalmente enojado con la crueldad del destino… - maldición, ella me quería! Realmente me quería!! – pensó enojado, para luego empuñar su mano derecha y golpear el suelo. Pikachu permaneció estático, mientras sus largas orejas caían lentamente, demostrando su preocupación. Su entrenador lo noto, por lo que cambio su expresión a una normal y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

- no te preocupes! – comento con una sonrisa, la que poco convenció al pokémon.- es solo que estoy algo confundido… pero estaré bien – señaló ahora más calmado y convenciéndose a si mismo que parte de lo que había dicho era cierto – ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a dormir… verdad?? Ve tu por mientras, luego te alcanzo– el rostro de la criatura se entristeció aun más, dormir y comer eran sus dos excusas para escapar de las situaciones que lo atormentaban. De igual forma, siguió el consejo de su entrenador y salió de la habitación, el necesitaba estar sólo...

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado escondido en la piscina, pero la oscuridad que envolvía todo el primer piso le indicaba que habían sido muchas. Se conformó con saber que por lo menos ya estaba tranquilo y ya había tomado una decisión. No se podía negar a si mismo, que todo lo acontecido había provocado el renacer de varios sentimientos hacia Misty, pero su estadía en la oculta organización habían hecho madurar a aquel impulsivo niño de quince años, logrando que por fin utilizara su cabeza antes de su corazón.

Finalmente, había decidido dejar a un lado toda estúpida esperanza que le prometiera una vida normal y corriente; para seguir en el camino que había elegido hace siete años: debía completar su misión y largarse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Estaba analizando su decisión, cuando un leve sonido proveniente de la sala llamó su atención y detuvo su caminar por la escalera principal. Impulsado por la curiosidad, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era, llevó sus pasos hacia el lugar; a la vez que la música resonaba cada vez más alto.

Al entrar comprobó que los sonidos provenían de la televisión encendida, cuyas luces alumbraban aquel oscuro cuarto. Cuando se acercó para apagarlo, notó como una bella pelirroja dormía plácidamente en el blanco sofá de la habitación. Fue cuando recordó que siempre los días sábados, las chicas se quedaban viendo películas hasta tarde. Eso explicaba perfectamente la presencia de unos recipientes encima de la mesa de centro, donde aún habían palomitas. Observó a la muchacha un par de segundos, para luego suspirar. sabía que no era nada bueno para él lo que iba a hacer; pero no podía dejarla allí. Con un dejo de pesadez, luego de apagar el artefacto, se acercó hacia la muchacha y con extrema suavidad deslizo su mano derecha bajo su espalda y su mano izquierda bajo sus piernas, hasta alzarla. Se sorprendió cuando la chica, inconscientemente, cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, acariciando débilmente sus cabellos azabaches.

Llegó hasta su cuarto con algo de dificultad, utilizando su espalda para abrir la puerta del cuarto y evitando que la chica se golpeara con ella. Recostó a la chica con delicadeza y luego tomó sus brazos con suavidad, para que ella soltara su cuello. En seguida, desenvolvió las blancas sábanas y el cubrecama de tono azulado, para arroparla. Al finalizar su tarea, se levantó y sin poder evitarlo, permaneció estático observando a la chica. Luego de unos minutos, se encontró a sí mismo dudando de todo lo que había concluido aquel día. Sacudió su cabello y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, para borrar todo pensamiento extraño que invadiera su cabeza. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, al llegar hasta el final de la habitación observó a la muchacha nuevamente. Justo en ese momento sus ojos sombríos se abrieron desmesuradamente y nuevamente un objeto llamo su atención, solo que esta vez adornaba un níveo cuello. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia ella, para observar más detenidamente el extraño colgante. Éste estaba compuesto por tres cuerdas de diferentes tonos marrones, adornado por pequeñas piedrecillas azules y una gema verdeazulada en forma de gota que sobresalía ante todo. Recordó con claridad, como un extraño brillo adornaba la piedra cada vez que Misty se acercaba a su inusual pokémon plateado; el mismo brillo azulado que envolvía a Lugia. No necesitó mas de unos segundos, para unir las piezas y sacar conclusiones…

- entonces esto es… esto es… - susurró mientras el brillo volvía a sus ojos, parecía que por fin había encontrado la pieza prometida. Aunque su expresión cambió enseguida al notar a quién pertenecía, lo que provocó que levantara su rostro hacia ella involuntariamente. Ante la acción, Su pulso y su respiración se detuvieron enseguida. No recordaba cuando ni como se había acercado tanto al cuerpo de la chica, para tener su semblante tan cerca, separado por solo centímetros. Tan pocos que podía ver sus largas pestañas, podía sentir su respiración golpeando con suavidad su mejillas, y podía observar detenidamente sus rosados y ansiados labios, que mas de alguna vez lo había llamado para ser explorados…

-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-

Hola a todos!!

Por fin he logrado terminar este capitulo… lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero en verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo … espero me entiendan (

Por lo mismo, creo que no puedo exigir reviews … pero para la linda persona que me quiera dejar, se lo agradeceré mucho xD

Espero todos sus comentarios y opiniones

Otra cosa!! La primera escena es un flash back …

Ahhh…Y no olviden pasar por mi blog!!

La url: www (punto) illusionsandhopes (punto) blogspot (punto) com/

O más simple: pueden ir al blog de MistyIvette (buenísima autora) y acceder a mi blog por sus vínculos

Bueno.. solo eso

I'll see you!!


	7. El corazón del Mar

_**Juegos del Destino **_

_By: kasumi_21_

* * *

La noche había caído en aquella hermosa ciudad, pero consigo no traía nada de la calma habitual. Esto se debía a que justo en esa semana, para suerte de los cuatro viajeros, se estaba realizando el festival anual; ideal para divertirse algunos días. En esos momentos las calles estaban atestadas de personas vestidas tradicionalmente, llenas de colores, de risas y de puestos donde se distribuían curiosos objetos.

En uno de ellos se encontraba un chico moreno de unos catorce años, con facciones que prometían ser bastante agraciadas y elegantes en unos cuantos años más. Una ceja se levanto involuntariamente al acercar la piedra a su rostro. Allí pudo ver como su reflejo observaba inseguro aquel presente, aunque era el más apropiado comparado con todos los que había visto en aquel festival.

- Ash!! – sintió el grito lejano de su compañera de viaje, por lo que se vio en la obligación de bajar el objeto y girar su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el llamado. Allí se encontró con una chica de cabellera castaña y grandes ojos azules, que corría a su encuentro con gran energía. Sonrió para sí mismo, cuando vio en ella al niño que había sido en años anteriores.

- que pasa May? – preguntó al verla llegar a su lado, mientras que la muchacha se inclinaba un poco para recuperar la respiración normal.

- no es lindo? – inquirió la chica ya recuperada, a la vez que dejaba a la vista un pequeño beautyfly de felpa. El entrenador suspiró cansado, para luego levantar una de sus cejas y entrecerrar sus ojos. – Que? – preguntó al ver la expresión.

- solo has venido para mostrarme eso?? –

- claro que no! – Indicó algo enojada, aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión a una amistosa – venía a buscarte para ver los fuegos artificiales, están apunto de iniciarse –

- oh… - exclamó el chico neutro, tratando de sonar casual.

- que?! –preguntó su amiga, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que pasaba.

- se me había olvidado! – exclamó avergonzado, mientras una suave risa nerviosa acompañaba su oración y su mano derecha se escondía tras su gorra roja.

- no te preocupes! A mi me paso lo mismo – señaló la castaña con un gesto parecido, pero más femenino. Inevitablemente, Ash comparó la reacción de la ojiazul con la que habría tenido su antigua compañera de viaje. Recordó como la dueña de aquellos hermosos ojos verdeazulados, en aquellas situaciones lo regañaba por su olvido y luego lo arrastraba hasta el lugar acordado para observar el acto pirotécnico. Y también, como él olvidaba todo su malestar al observar la sonrisa cristalina de la pelirroja, alumbrada por los incandescentes fuegos multicolores. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo con suavidad, mientras su amiga seguía narrando lo que había ocurrido… – y si no fuera por Max, estaría comprando todavía! – al finalizar, la castaña se percato del extraño comportamiento que tenía su amigo. Estaba mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa y pensando en quien sabe que, pero obviamente no era algo sobre lo que le había contado. La muchacha empezó a mover su mano, frente del moreno rostro, a fin de llamar su atención. El chico pareció reaccionar y dirigir de inmediato su atención a su amiga.

- lo siento May! – se disculpo, al observar el entrecejo fruncido de la adolescente. La chica sólo suspiro; no era primera vez que le pasaba y siempre, si pedía alguna explicación, el trigueño la evadía o simplemente reía; pero nunca daba una respuesta certera.

- descuida… no tiene importancia – dijo a la vez que embozaba una sonrisa. Luego levantó su brazo derecho, para observar el pequeño reloj que adornaba su muñeca. – están por empezar, ya es hora de que nos vayamos –

- ehh… sobre eso – empezó el muchacho, algo pensativo. Aunque después cambió su expresión a una extrañamente casual – pues… verás… no creo que pueda acompañarlos –

- por que no? – inquirió la castaña, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza.

- es que… bueno… - dijo nervioso, mientras rascaba su mejilla y mentalmente buscaba una excusa – mañana nos iremos muy temprano y deseo comprar algunos regalos… para mi… mamá! –

- que buena idea! – exclamó feliz la castaña, sorprendida y emocionada por el gesto del trigueño. – entonces te puedo acompañar, aprovecho de comprar algo para mi mamá y luego vamos a ver los fuegos y…! –

- NO! – gritó alarmado el chico. Tan de improvisto que asustó a su amiga y llamó la atención de varios transeúntes. Luego, sospechosamente, volvió a su expresión nerviosa y se disculpo – o sea, yo soy muy lento para elegir presentes… y en verdad no sería justo que te perdieras el espectáculo -

- esta bien … - susurró la ojiazul, mientras su semblante adecuaba una expresión desconfiada hacia el chico. De igual forma, la muchacha prefirió dejarlo e ir con los demás. Parecía que el trigueño necesitaba urgentemente un momento a solas, por lo que prefirió dárselo.

Un suspiró agradecido nació en la boca de Ash, luego de que May se fuera de su lado. Se giró hacia el puesto que antes estaba observando, para encontrarse con el collar que había robado su atención. Era bonito y delicado, eso no lo podía negar, pero el aire "místico" que lo envolvía lo hacía desconfiar al comprarlo. Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó un poco su rostro, a la vez que el sonido de una explosión junto a los gritos asombrados de las personas, llenaban los alrededores.

Cuando ya había desistido, un fuego artificial se encargo de alumbrar el objeto y la piedra principal adquirió un conocido brillo; el trigueño podía afirmar que la gema era tan hermosa como los ojos de la pelirroja. Una sonrisa de asombro alumbró su rostro y sus ojos achocolatados brillaron encantados al notar aquel efecto. Por consiguiente, decidió llevarlo y obsequiarlo a aquella amiga que extrañaba cada día más.

- deseas llevarlo? – inquirió un anciano de apariencia noble, dueño de aquel puesto. – Es una pieza bastante hermosa, aunque las apariencias siempre engañan – la mirada del chico, que antes descansaba en el objeto, se levanto extrañada.

- por que lo dice? – preguntó intrigado el adolescente, pero la persona no parecía poner atención a sus palabras.

- la chica a quien se lo darás es responsable? – preguntó con voz amable, mientras acariciaba su larga barba con suavidad. Ante la suposición, Ash enrojeció rápidamente.

- por que cree que es para una chica??!!! – exclamó avergonzado, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos almendrados. El comerciante rió con suavidad por la expresión del joven.

- sólo responde… ella es responsable? Es una buena persona? –

- pues… pues si! – respondió aun avergonzado, aunque un poco más confiado.

- entonces es el presente más indicado para ella – indicó, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y asentía para sí mismo. – si quieres puedes llevártelo gratis –

- que? De verdad?? – inquirió el chico asombrado ante la propuesta, ya que seguramente el valor del objeto era muy elevado.

- claro! – respondió con simpleza el anciano, mientras sonreía. Ash le devolvió el gesto con uno igual, para luego tomar con cuidado el collar y retirarse del puesto. Aunque fue interrumpido por el vendedor. – espera! Por casualidad a ella le asustan los pokémon de agua? – el trigueño se limito a sonreír.

- le encantan! – exclamó emocionado. Luego se despidió y siguió su camino, observando aquel presente; que, como había dicho aquel señor, era el más indicado para ella…

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Corazón del Mar.**

- entonces esto es… esto es… - susurró mientras el brillo volvía a sus ojos, parecía que por fin había encontrado la pieza prometida. Aunque su expresión cambió enseguida al notar a quién pertenecía, lo que provocó que levantara su rostro hacia ella involuntariamente. Ante la acción, su pulso y su respiración se detuvieron enseguida. No recordaba cuando ni como se había acercado tanto al cuerpo de la chica, para tener su semblante tan cerca, separado por solo centímetros. Tan pocos que podía ver sus largas pestañas, podía sentir su respiración golpeando con suavidad su mejillas, y podía observar detenidamente sus rosados y ansiados labios, que mas de alguna vez lo había llamado para ser explorados…

Sintió como una fuerza misteriosa lo obligaba, aunque su cuerpo y su mente no oponían mayor resistencia, a acercarse involuntariamente hacia la chica. Sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse a la par que sus latidos comenzaban a aumentar la irrigación sanguínea en su cuerpo. Levanto su mano derecha, mientras la otra sostenía su cuerpo tembloroso temiendo aplastar a la frágil criatura que se encontraba bajo suyo. Extendió sus dedos con cuidado, como si aquella piel de blanco marfil pudiera quemarlo, y rozó con la punta de ellos parte de la suave mejilla. Al acto había quitado su mano de aquel lugar, atemorizado de despertar a la bella doncella que había robado la mayoría de sus pensamientos desde tiempos inmemorables, y un nuevo elemento de aquel exquisito rostro llamó su atención. Los suspiros se adecuaban perfectamente a aquellos turgentes labios, que parecían irradiar luz propia en aquella circundante oscuridad. El moreno empezó a acercarse lentamente a ellos, sin quitar su vista de aquel primoroso espectáculo. Faltaba tan poco para explorar aquellos labios, cuando un objeto extraño toco el torso fornido del trigueño: era el corazón del mar.

Una lluvia de decisiones y realidades comenzaron a calar profundo en su cabeza. Reconoció las circunstancias a las que había llegado y sintió como su cuerpo lo alejaba completamente de la chica, con tanta determinación que golpeó con violencia la pared de aquella pieza. Se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, a la vez que su respiración agitada empezaba a bajar la frecuencia. Decidió alejarse de aquella habitación antes de cometer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría y salió extenuado del lecho.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó a su habitación. El temblor que recorrían sus piernas aun no cesaba y esa extraña sensación de adrenalina todavía provocaba que sintiera deseos de regresar al dormitorio de la pelirroja y terminar lo que estaba por hacer. Se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y apoyo su espalda en la cama, doblando sus rodillas y envolviendo con las manos su cabeza. El perfume femenino, que casi podía jurar era innato, aun parecía flotar en el aire; embriagándolo nuevamente de esa olvidada sensación.

Una risa suave pero fría surgió de sus labios como escapatoria para aquellas estupideces de adolescentes. Ash se burló de sus propias hormonas, que parecía no reaccionar con eficacia ante un miembro del sexo femenino que no fuera Misty. Eso lo había comprobado en los últimos seis años, donde había disfrutado de intensas noches con diferentes compañeras, pero ninguna le había propiciado un sentimiento especial, ni siquiera una idea de lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a aquella mujer. Sacudió su cabello azabache con desesperación mientras intentaba calmar el nudo en su estómago que se había formado ante la situación. De improvisto un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y le dio una solución factible para aquel problema. Levantó su rostro con un semblante más tranquilo y luego irguió su cuerpo con rapidez. Si quería que todo aquello acabara debería moverse prontamente…

* * *

Un bostezo suave nació de los labios de la pelirroja, mientras estiraba su cuerpo cansada. Pestañeo un par de veces mientras adecuaba su mirada verdemar a los rayos matutinos, para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente.

- pero que… - se dijo a si misma, mientras dirigía sus irises hacia el lugar que la rodeaba. Notó que estaba arropada con sus sábanas y acostada en su reconfortante cama, aun con su ropa de ayer puesta. Levantó su torso con lentitud, mientras intentaba recordar como había llegado a su habitación. Se inquietó al no poseer recuerdo alguno que le diera una idea de lo que había acontecido, tal vez una ducha caliente le devolvería algo de razón.

Salió de su habitación aun con el cabello húmedo. Llevaba unos pitillos de color negro que terminaban bajo su rodilla, con una remera blanca de tiras y la chaqueta roja que la identificaba como líder. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, mientras amarraba su pelirroja cabellera en un pequeño rodete. A pesar de su expresión serena, aun no lograba idear una explicación que la tranquilizara. El chillido de una tetera y las conversaciones animadas de unas personas, obligó que dejara sus pensamientos y prestara atención a lo que hacía. Acababa de entrar a la cocina.

- buenos días! – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras cruzaba la habitación. Sus compañeras la saludaron de la misma manera, Misty comprobó que el único hombre de aquel hogar no se encontraba allí.

- adonde vas? – inquirió con inquietud una joven de larga cabellera castaña y enormes ojos azules. – no desayunarás? - La pelinaranja se volteó a verla, para luego contestar.

- iré al estanque, luego volveré –

- quieres que te prepare el desayuno? – preguntó ahora una ojiazul, que llevaba su melena azulada atada en una coleta. La colorina embozó una sonrisa agradecida como respuesta y luego se retiró de la pieza.

- espera Mist! – gritó una voz con urgencia, la muchacha se volteó con sorpresa.

- que pasa? – preguntó preocupada, mientras observaba a la chica que la había llamado. Esta estaba levemente sonrojada, como si hubiera cometido una falta sin intención, y con un extraño gesto en su pálido semblante.

- eh… pues… voy contigo! – señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que se levantaba ágilmente de su silla. La chica de irises verdeazulados la espero en la puerta con cierta incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro, al igual que las espectadoras de aquella singular expresión.

- que pasó? – inquirió impaciente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica de ojos azulados. Este cambio su expresión animada a una triste, mientras se perdía en los cerámicos del piso.

- sabes lo que piensa hacer Dawn, verdad? – la pelirroja la observó con asombro, para luego dedicarle una triste sonrisa, demostrando la empatía que sentía por aquel hecho.

- lo sé May, y la apoyo en un cien por ciento – señaló decidida, causando que la castaña de cortos cabellos la mirara directamente. – Debes pensar que ella sólo posee 16 años y tiene todo el derecho de realizar sus sueños si así lo quiere –

- no lo discuto – dijo con voz apagada y desconsolada. Misty se limitó a observarla, conocía perfectamente la estrecha relación que habían formado ambas coordinadoras, en especial por sus gustos y anhelos en común. – pero… se tiene que ir tan lejos? -

- te entiendo – expresó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa, mientras entraban al gran estanque de aquel gimnasio. Se detuvo en la entrada de éste. – hagamos algo, por que no le organizamos una fiesta de despedida? – postuló con una mueca alegre, sabiendo de antemano que aquella idea entusiasmaría rápidamente a la castaña. Sin embargo, su ánimo seguía siendo el mismo.

- pero... y el dinero? – preguntó desilusionada mientras alzaba su mirada azulada en busca de solución. Misty se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el estanque. – recuerda que la mayoría lo gastamos en el nuevo vehículo –

- descuida May! – emitió con alegría y energía, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la piscina y dejaba a la castaña en la puerta. – ya verás que eso se soluciona. Por mientras prepara la lista de invitados y todo eso – la castaña se quedo estática y sin expresión, para luego sonreír y salir de aquel sitio. Un suspiro lastimero nació de sus labios a la vez que una expresión de cansancio se grababa en el semblante de la colorina.

- creo que estas en problemas – expresó una voz masculina desde la orilla de la pileta. Misty se asustó levemente con aquella frase, sin embargo logró tranquilizarse y descubrir a la persona que estaba cerca de ella. En la orilla, con una expresión sombría y con su cabello azabache mas desordenado de lo normal, se encontraba su querido compañero de batalla.

- Alex? – inquirió claramente asombrada, en un susurro. El chico de oscuros ojos inclinó su cuerpo y se arrodilló frente la piscina, allí empezó a jugar con un pequeño pato de brillantes alas amarillas. A pesar de la ternura que expresaba su mirada, la chica notó que ojos almendrados estaban sombríos, como si el brillo natural que los caracterizaba se hubiera perdido en una noche. Un nudo en su garganta se formó de inmediato, aunque ella no llegó a demostrarlo.

- me levante temprano – contestó en modo de explicación, sin siquiera verla para responder. Su tono de voz resultaba extraño, era frío e indiferente – y aproveche de alimentar a los pokémons –

- gracias – dijo la muchacha, viendo su semblante inexpresivo con vista periférica. Estaba por preguntarle sobre el hecho del día anterior, pero su cabeza decidió no hacerlo. El chico que tenía a su lado era totalmente distinto al que conocía. Por su parte, el trigueño se levantó de su posición y se dirigió hacia la salida, anunciando que iría a desayunar. La pelinaranja siguió todo su recorrido con unos confundidos ojos esmeralda y emitió un suspiro luego de que saliera. Con un silbido suave y armonioso llamó a sus animales, presentándose entre ellos una majestuosa criatura marina. La habitación fue envuelta por un cálido resplandor azulado, a la vez que el cabello de la muchacha parecía flotar con la energía que aquel pokémon irradiaba. El largo cuello de la pelirroja estaba adornado por una cadena que contenía una sublime gema como aderezo principal. Ante la situación, ésta sufrió los mismos efectos que el enorme ser.

En la puerta, escondido sólo para la mirada verde azulada, se encontraba el moreno que hace minutos se había retirado. Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno más que concentración, y aquello era lógico al corroborar su descubrimiento.

- así que finalmente ese es el corazón de mar … - se dijo a sí mismo, en un susurro. Casi por acto reflejo, como le había sucedido en la noche, elevó su mirada almendrada hacia su antigua compañera de aventuras. Se descubrió a si mismo analizando la difícil tarea que tenía, no por el lazo personal que poseía con aquella colorina, si no por la inteligencia y perspicacia que la caracterizaban.

* * *

Cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá azulado mientras retenía un suspiro. Una muchacha de largo cabello castaño, que estaba sentada frente a ella, la miró intrigada para luego dirigirle una sonrisa.

- por lo que veo, aún no encuentras solución – le dijo sin mirarla, teniendo su atención en una revista que descansaba en sus rodillas. La chica colorina se limitó a observarla, para luego emitir un bufido lastimero.

- no se que haré Melody - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la yema de sus dedos y descansaba su mirada verde azulada en el cielo del salón. Su tono de voz delataba su cansancio y abatimiento. – May confía en mí y es necesario hacer algo para Dawn –

- concuerdo contigo – señaló la castaña, ahora hablándole directamente a los ojos, preocupada por el estado anímico de la líder. Se levantó con suavidad y con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, para luego dirigirse hacia la muchacha de cabello naranja. – y si hacemos esto? – expresó con energía y ánimo, mostrándole a la muchacha una pagina de la revista que leía. En ella resaltaba la foto de tres jóvenes que vestían diferentes trajes y sonreían llenas de satisfacción. Una mueca de asombro se dibujo en los labios de la pelirroja, al reconocerlas.

- vaya! Les ha ido muy bien… - susurró más para ella que para la castaña, mientras tomaba el objeto e iniciaba las búsqueda de más retratos.

- Misty… concéntrate!! – Gritó la muchacha algo enojada, luego indicó el título del reportaje con el dedo índice y prosiguió – léelo –

- _El éxito del espectáculo acuático! las hermanas Waterflower conquistan a Ciudad Verde otra vez!_ - al finalizar, levantó su mirada aguamarina hacia su compañera con una de sus cejas alzadas, aún no entendía la supuesta idea de la castaña.

- vamos Mist! no es tan difícil – señalo con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de pecho. Antes que la colorina lograra crear alguna idea, una voz masculina las interrumpió.

- quieres hacer un espectáculo? – preguntó un moreno que entraba al salón, aunque con indiferencia.

- una obra teatral realmente – aclaró con una sonrisa, después volvió a su asiento y se cruzo de piernas. – podríamos aumentar nuestro capital rápidamente –

- y para que el dinero? – inquirió el trigueño mientras se dirigía al sillón y se ubicaba junto a la pelirroja. Ésta lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, aun inquieta por su inusual actuar.

- para Dawn – explicó una voz femenina con suavidad desde la entrada. En ella se encontraba Dúplica y May; la peliverde prosiguió. – ella decidió iniciar un viaje por Jotho, para mejorar su técnica como coordinadora pokémon –

- yo considero que es una buena idea – señalo con una sonrisa la ojiazul que había ingresado al salón. – tendremos el dinero suficiente para realizar una súper fiesta de despedida! – Misty seguía los movimientos de sus compañeros con desconfianza, algo de aquella idea no le agradaba; pero al no reconocer que era y al saber que todos estaban de acuerdo se resignó.

- esta bien, hagámoslo – decidió finalmente la pelirroja, a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a un cajón de la biblioteca que adornaba el salón. De allí extrajo un cuaderno y una lapicera, para luego volver a su lugar. – dividamos los roles? – preguntó con una sonrisa, recibiendo el asentimiento de todas sus compañeras.

- yo me encargo del libreto – anunció de inmediato Melody, mientras seguía absorta en la revista.

- nosotras de la vestimenta y la música – dijeron al unísono Dúplica y May, para luego sonreír entre sí.

Ash observaba sin mayor interés los preparativos de la obra. Estaba más preocupado en seguir los movimientos de cierta pelirroja, mientras trazaba mentalmente el mejor plan para robar el objeto e irse de aquel lugar. Era consciente de sus decisiones cobardes, pero estar a su lado le hacía daño y tenía certeza de que, en caso de descubrirse su verdadera identidad, ella sería la más afectada…

- Alex! – el gritó femenino de la castaña hizo que volviera en sí de improvisto y saliera de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Melody, al igual que las otras muchachas, lo observaban extrañadas. – estás bien? –

- si, descuiden! – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras peinaba su sedoso cabello azabache. – Sólo estoy un poco cansado –

- es tu culpa – señaló la pelinaranja en reproche, obligándole a verla directamente. En los ojos verdeazulados se reflejaba la molestia que estaba expresando su dueña, y levemente, algo de preocupación que perturbo al trigueño. – eres tú el que monopoliza las labores del gimnasio –

- estas reprochando mi ayuda? – inquirió el muchacho con una de sus cejas elevadas. Misty se limitó a verlo con sus ojos entrecerrados, escéptica sobre su actuar.

- no voy a discutir eso – susurró finalmente, a la vez que esquivaba su mirada y elevaba suavemente su barbilla.

- entonces será de amor? – inquirió enérgicamente Dúplica, sin tomarle importancia a la pelea que estaba por iniciarse. – es el tema que más ganancia deja –

- opino lo mismo – prosiguió Melody, esta vez, atenta a la conversación que se estaba realizando. – además tenemos menos de una semana para organizar todo –

- y quien va a ser la protagonista? – preguntó la líder del gimnasio, mientras tomaba al pokémon de su amigo y lo acariciaba. Como respuestas recibió las miradas demostrativas de sus compañeras, que se posaban en ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Cuando por fin entendió lo que expresaban, la chica se sonrojó. – es… esperen – titubeó sobresaltada, a la vez que movía sus manos en negación. – Gary no está aquí, así que no puedo ser la protagonista –

- eso tiene solución – agregó de inmediato May, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y ladeaba levemente su cabeza. – Alex será tu pareja –

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió de inmediato el salón. Misty y Ash observaban a sus compañeras espantados, mientras éstas sólo les sonreían. La pelirroja sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas en milésimas de segundo.

- QUEEEE?!! –

* * *

Soltó un lastimero suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos estaban inspeccionando detalladamente el piso, sus mejillas estaban fuertemente encendidas y sus labios apretados. La expresión de su rostro era tan clara, que hasta un niño podría notar lo avergonzada que estaba.

- _por lo menos ya pasó_ – se dijo a sí misma como consuelo, pero este no pareció otorgar el efecto deseado. Su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente y el corazón le latía frenéticamente, que hasta cambiarse de vestuario se le hacía difícil. Y no era para menos, luego de aquella escena que había vivido en la obra. – _Maldición… cálmate de una vez Misty!_ – se reprendió nuevamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Pero para su frustración, la acción provocó que cierto acto se repitiera en su cabeza: el beso protagonizado entre Alex y ella.

La obra era simple. Narraba la historia de una sirena que se había perdido y había terminado en un desconocido barco, capturada para ser mostrada ante la población en un circo. Sin embargo, en medio del viaje, se encontraban con un barco pirata y el capitán de éste la ayudaba a escapar. Y en medio de su aventura, ambos se enamoraban perdidamente del otro. Por lo que la obra se consagraba con la escena final, donde los protagonistas debían separarse y se despedían con un beso.

Misty aún podía sentir como lentamente la mano del muchacho se había colado en su cintura, como buscaba sus labios con sus ojos almendrados entrecerrados, como acarició su nariz con la suya propia y como posaba su boca sobre la suya, tan cálida, que ni siquiera estar bajo el agua podía quitarle esa característica. Y cuando había finalizado, la pelirroja se sorprendió a si misma deseando un poco más y sintiendo como un escalofrío en se médula espinal, erizaba todo su cuerpo.

- realmente soy una idiota - susurró aún abochornada, mientras movía su cabeza fuertemente de un lado a otro. Luego de un momento, cogió su chaqueta roja y la colocó sobre sus hombros, a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta y salía de su habitación.

Como estaba acostumbrado luego del espectáculo, todos los personajes solían fotografiarse con las personas que lo pidieran; por lo que la pelinaranja debía encontrar al muchacho antes de dirigirse al acuario; que era usualmente el lugar escogido para realizar lo antes mencionado.

- Dawn! – llamó enseguida la muchacha, cuando se encontró con la chica de cabello azulado. Esta se volteó a verla de inmediato, mientras dejaba en el suelo una caja llena de vestuario.

- que sucede Mist? – inquirió con sorpresa, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. La líder del gimnasio se acercó de inmediato a ella, algo acelerada.

- has visto a Alex? –

- Alex? – repitió la peliazul, mientras sus ojos celestes se perdían en el cielo del lugar, pensativos. Después de unos segundos, pareció recordar algo y le dijo – oh! Está en el living, recibiendo una visita –

- oh… gracias – respondió con el cejo levemente fruncido, algo extrañada, para luego salir rápidamente en su búsqueda.

* * *

Ash se movía velozmente por los pasillos del gimnasio. Según las características de la persona que lo había llamado, dichas por Dawn, se podía tratar sólo de una y no era precisamente a quién esperaba. Para su mala suerte, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de disfrutar lo que antes había acontecido, por la preocupación que provocaba la presencia del sujeto. Más, luego de aquel beso sólo podía asegurar algo, podía morir en paz.

El moreno llegó finalmente a la puerta de la habitación, jadeando por la frenética carrera que había realizado, para encontrarse con una hermosa muchacha. Ésta estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, con una pierna sobre la otra. Su piel era de un pálido tono, que contrastaba magníficamente con su corto cabello celeste y sus hermosos ojos azulados. Llevaba una minifalda negra, que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas, y una polera de tiras celeste, que se moldeaba perfectamente a su busto y a su pequeña cintura.

- Marina… - susurró con voz queda, mientras miraba a la joven. Su rostro escondía un sentimiento indescifrable.

- Ash – susurró de vuelta, a modo de saludo, con una mirada coqueta. Luego de ello, se levantó rápidamente y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo. – te extrañé tanto!!! Por que ni siquiera llamaste?! – inquirió con su mirada escondida en su pecho, mientras sonreía con felicidad.

- que haces aquí? – le preguntó el chico de vuelta, mientras intentaba sin resultado, soltarse de su agarre.

- es que no querías verme? – le miró mientras hacia un puchero y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, aunque era sólo una actuación.

- sabes que no es eso – respondió de inmediato el trigueño, mientras desistía de su propósito anterior, y llevaba su mano derecha tras la cabeza. – sólo… no te esperaba –

- bien! Pues vine a buscar tu reporte - explicó a la vez que, para felicidad del chico, lo soltaba. – aunque… vi algo que realmente no me agradó –

- a que te refieres? –

- besaste a otra chica Ash! – exclamó dolida, mientras lo miraba algo enojada. El muchacho suspiró nuevamente con frustración, sabiendo de antemano que Marina estaba actuando. Al fin y al cabo, todos sabían que sus trabajos lo llevaban a hacer cosas como esa. – Así que… bésame para asegurarme que aún me amas – el chico la miró con una ceja alzada, para luego rodearla y pasar de largo. Se dirigió a su habitación, en busca del informe.

- AAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!! – gritó la peliceleste, erizando la piel del muchacho. Éste se volteó a verla con sorpresa y un poco de pánico, de todos los lugares elegidos para decir su nombre, ese era el peor.

- ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! – repetía con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, como una chiquilla malcriada. El muchacho corrió hacia ella y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado. Justo en el momento que sentía como se abría una puerta, su mano se posó rápidamente en la mejilla y buscó con desesperación la boca de la chica. Sus gritos se apagaron cuando empezaba a devolver el beso.

- Alex! A… - la voz femenina murió en el mismo momento que se encontró con la escena. El moreno seguía concentrado en su accionar, por lo que no notó como dos ojos verdeazulados lo miraban, atónitos.

* * *

Continuará…

Bueno… luego de no se cuantos meses u.u …. He vuelto para publicar este nuevo capitulo!!!

Perdonenmeee… si? Lo unico que puedo asegurar es que lo finalizare, no importa cuanto me demore, y que también aún tengo la historia rondando en mi cabeza.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de ella, los leo!

I'll see you!!

kasumi_21


End file.
